On Familiar Tides
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Jack Sparrow isn't the only Sparrow anymore. Follow young Jack Sparrow Jr as he finds his way into pirate life. As for his father; old enemies and allies return to him in strange ways, either wanting to help him or really wanting to kill him. Will the Sparrow's be able to fight off this threat before they're the ones dead? LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL - A Sparrow's Quest!
1. Prologue

**OptimusPrime2017 presents to you,**

 **A Pirates of the Caribbean Fanfiction;**

 **Pirate Blood**

 **Prologue:**

"Abandon ship!" First mate of the Black Pearl, Gibbs, ordered.

It was a mad rush for the smaller boats. Some of the crew dived for the water, while the rest cut the boats free and climbed aboard. Gibbs chose a boat.

"Where's Captain Jack?" Someone shouted, after most of the men were off of the ship.

"He be coming!" Gibbs responded.

"Wait for me!" A boy of around seven years old stood on the deck, staring down at them.

"Swim, lad!" The First Mate ordered.

The boy hesitated. "I can't swim!"

"We'll pull you aboard!" He shouted.

"Jump!" Another sailor shouted.

The boy dived into the water. After a few moments, his head popped back up. The boy gasped for air. Gibbs reached out his hand, just as a loud crashing sound came from the ship and a chunk of the hull fell into the water beside the boy.

"Come on, lad!" The First Mate demanded. "You be dead if you don't!"

"I'll meet up with you!" The boy shouted. "Don't worry!"

He scrambled onto the wooden platform beside him and looked back up on deck. A man stood there. That man wore a captain's hat.

"Jack, get over here!" Gibbs shouted to the man.

"On my way, Gibbs!" Captain Jack responded, diving into the water.

The man popped up to the surface and swam to the side of the boat, pulling himself into it. One of the men started paddling the oars and the boat began to move. The rest of the crew's boats gathered nearby, paddling after them.

The boy watched them go, grabbing a nearby piece of wood. He started using it as an oar to move the boat after them. A cannon shounded and a splintering noise followed as the Black Pearl was hit yet again by the other ship's cannon.

Spotting a nearbyship, the boy paddled the raft in that direction. A wave went over his raft, water filling his mouth. He coughed, just as another wave came over him. He wiped his hair from his eyes and continued paddling the raft towards the ship.

As the boy reached it, a rope landed in the water. It came from up in the ship. He grabbed it and climbed up it, onto the ships deck. He collapsed in exhaustion at the top and voices filled the air around him.

The boy's vision swam as people peered down at him.

"Son, are you alright?" One asked in an authoritative voice.

His vision faded and his head landed on the deck.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm NOT a Pirate

That was ten years ago. Now the boy lived peacefully in a small town near London. He'd found that he had a talent at being a blacksmith. Being seventeen years old, he ran the business himself. Worked by himself too. Though occasionally he found a little wish to raid or steal something. Last time he was caught, he'd been sentenced to stay in his shop, unless delivering a sword to a customer's house. That was six months ago, when he was ordered to stay in his shop. He was allowed to buy food of course, but he had to be accompanied by a soldier. He was currently about to leave to deliver a sword.

"Going somewhere, lad?" The soldier currently guarding his house asked.

"Yes." The blacksmith grumbled. "Delivering a sword, of course."

"Go on ahead." The soldier muttered. "Be back by noon."

"Yes, sir." The lad huffed, closing the door and walking away.

He walked to a house in the center of the town. He knocked and a maid opened the door, gesturing him in. He stepped in, wiping his boots on the mat.

"Is George Hale here?" He asked, referring to his customer.

"Yes." The maid replied. "Would you like me to go get him?"

"Please." The young blacksmith nodded.

The woman hurried off, up a set of stairs. The boy listened, hearing voices. He sighed, glancing around the tidy house. His shop was exactly the opposite. It could use a good cleaning. A few moments later, a man stumbled down the stairs.

"Ah, have you brought my sword, lad?" George Hale asked.

"Yes, Mr. Hale." He nodded, handing him the sword's case.

The middle-aged man took it, setting it on the nearest table. He opened the case, which revealed a sword in its sheath. He took it from the case and unsheathed it, admiring it.

"I have to admit, boy, that you're a pretty good blacksmith." Mr. Hale replied. "Where do you say you came from?"

"I don't exactly remember, sir." The young blacksmith admitted. "All I remember is miles of water."

"Interesting." The man sheathed the sword and placed it in the case, without closing it.

"Yes, I know. I should be able to remember." He shook his head.

"What's your name, son?" The man sneered.

"Jack Sparrow…" Then he shrugged and added, "Junior."

The man's eyes widen. "You know what that means?"

"What?"

"Y-you're a pirate, boy."

"A pirate?" He snickered. "Me? No. I don't think my father was a pirate. Nor my mother."

"Jack Sparrow…" Mr. Hale murmured thoughtfully. "Jack Sparrow is the hardest pirate a man could catch. The trickiest man a soul would ever meet. No one knows his real personality…"

"Look, can't you just pay me so I could get back to my shop?" Jack scowled impatiently. "I' supposed to be back by noon."

"Oh, that's right." The man laughed. "I forgot that those soldiers watch you. Ever know why you like to steal, lad?"

"Nope, and I don't want to know."

George pulled some money from his pocket and sorted through it. "It's because you have pirate blood. How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty dollars." He replied. "And I'm not a pirate, sir. I'm a blacksmith."


	3. Chapter 2: A Reunion

Word spread quickly about Jack being a pirate. Customers were rare now. He spent his time training himself how to use a sword and caring for his donkey. People despised him and even the soldiers wouldn't come near his shop. He wasn't sure if he liked that part or not. Occasionally at night, he'd sneak out and find himself on the beach or at the dock. He'd be back before dawn. He stole things more often, but got away with it. He was thankful with whoever had invented negotiation. It'd saved him from getting hung more times than he could count on his fingers.

He sat on the floor of his shop, half asleep. The reek of donkey was everywhere, mixed with the smell of metal. He didn't even know that he was drooling. A bang startled him, making him jump. He heard screams from outside and the sound of swords clanging together. He scrambled over to his workbench and tripped as he reached it, hitting his head on the side of it.

"Ouch…" He muttered.

Jack reached up and gripped his sword, pulling it down into his view. He smiled and climbed to his feet. His donkey bellowed fearfully.

"Shut up, you stupid donkey!" A voice came from above.

"What the-Who's there?" Jack demanded, looking up at the beams that held his roof together.

He spotted a man who looked like a pirate. The man looked faintly familiar, but he couldn't place who it was. "Get down from there!"

The pirate drew a sword. "Who should I?"

Jack's grip on his sword tightened. "Don't make me kill you."

"Kill me?" The man laughed. "No one's been able to do that. I couldn't kill myself if I tried."

"What?" The young blacksmith asked, confused.

"Do you know who I am, lad?"

"No."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." The pirate stated, as if it was obvious. "May I ask who you are?"

Shock coarsed through Jack. He stared at the pirate dumbfounded. "I-I'm your son."

"No, I'm pretty sure he drowned with the Pearl." Captain Jack shook his head. "Give me your real name."

He forced back anger. "Why should I tell you? You're a pirate!"

"So I am." The man shrugged. "B-"

"Get down from there, please. And out!" Jack ordered.

"You think you can boss me around, don't you, lad?" Captain Jack asked, amusement in his voice. He leapt down, landing directly in front of the younger Jack. "Show me what you can do." He challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"I will." Jack accepted, thrusting his sword forward. "And you'll wish you hadn't asked."

Captain Jack batted the sword away with his own. "We'll see."

Their swords clashed together, making a loud ruckus. Jack pulled back, only to trip over something. He let out an annoyed groan, tripping the other man. Now they were both on the ground. They got up at the same speed, only to lock in another duel.

Captain Jack's sword scored across Jack's leg, making him grunt and pull back. He felt the blood sliding down the back of his calf. He slashed at the pirate, only to miss by an inch or two. He climbed onto his workbench and leapt up, grabbing onto one of the support beams. His legs dangled over the bench and he pulled them up. He got to his feet, looking back down at the pirate.

The man climbed onto the donkey's back and jumped onto a support beam, regaining his balance in a few seconds. Jack approached him, holding his sword in front of him. The door burst open just before they locked in another duel and both of them turned to see who'd entered.

An exhausted pirate stood down at the entrance. "Jack?"

"Gibbs!" Captain Jack smiled down to him.

"Gibbs?" Jack repeated.

The name sounded familiar. He thought for a moment, trying to register who it was. Then a distant old memory came back to him. He remembered someone shouting _"On my way, Gibbs!"_ as he dived into the water. He looked down at the man, giving a small nod.

"I remember you." Jack burst out, pointing a finger at Gibbs. "You were the First Mate of the Black Pearl, right?"

"Jack Sparrow Junior." Gibbs breathed out after a moment of silence, a smile alighting his face.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Captain Jack asked.

"Get down here, Jack." Gibbs demanded.

"Which Jack?" The young blacksmith raised an eyebrow.

"Both of you."

"Aye, but that's a small problem." The captain glanced around.

"Jump then."

"That last time you told me to jump, it was to jump into the water." Jack muttered, leaping down. He landed on his feet. "I still remember that."

"Aye, lad, but you never met back up with us like you'd said." Gibbs reminded him.

"I was seven!" He replied with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm still confused." Captain Jack spoke up.

"Jack…" Gibbs glared at him. "Your son is alive."

"Is he now?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Oh." The captain said, looking to where his First Mate was pointing. "Alright. Grab him and let's go."

"Aye aye, sir!" Gibbs responded.

The man grabbed Jack's sleeve and roughly pulled him.

"Hey!" He shouted. "You can't take me."

"We're pirates, Jackie. We can take whatever we want."


	4. Chapter 3: Maybe I Am a Pirate

"Let me go, Gibbs!" Jack demanded.

"Only the captain gives me orders." Gibbs responded.

"It was worth a shot." He muttered.

"Hey, Jack!" Gibbs called ahead.

"Aye?" Captain Jack peered back. "What is it?"

"Shouldn't we regroup the crew?"

"Not yet." The pirate responded. "Let them finish raiding the place."

They navigated through the pirates and the defending citizens.

"I told you, Sparrow." A familiar voice came.

Jack turned to glare at an injured George Hale, who laid on his stomach under a pile of rubble. He looked as if he were dying. "Told me what?"

"That you were a pirate." The man smiled wickedly. "They came for you, for you to return to the sea. Good luck out there, lad. You don't be lasting long."

Another pirate came up and stabbed the sword through the dying man's back. Gibbs shoved him to keep going. They reached the beach, where a several rowboats rested. Captain Jack got in one and Gibbs shoved the young blacksmith into it, getting in after them.

"You can row, right?" The captain asked him.

"Yeah, I can." Jack replied.

"Then row!" He demanded when he did nothing.

"Right." He grabbed the oars and stuck the ends of them into the water, beginning to paddle the boat towards a large ship. "That's your ship, right?"

"Do you see any other ships?" Gibbs glared at him.

"Nope, not at all." Jack replied. "So, that's our ship. You could've just said yes."

"Shut up and keep rowing!" Captain Jack ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, falling silent.

The sound of the ship's cannons grew louder as they approached. Jack panted as he rowed the boat to the side of the hull. The captain threw up a rope, tugging to see if it'd hold. When he did, he climbed up. He turned and peered back over the side of the boat.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked.

"Not like I have much of a choice." Jack sighed, grasping the rope and climbing up.

"Gibbs, go help the men." Captain Jack ordered.

"Aye, sir." Gibbs began to row the boat away.

"Why did you take me?" Jack asked, as the captain unhooked the rope and rolled it up.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he put the roll of rope on his shoulder. "I need someone to take over when I die."

He sighed angrily. "Do you actually care about me?" He demanded.

"Slightly." Captain Jack responded, walking over to a wooden crate.

"Slightly?" Jack burst out.

"That's actually slightly more than I care about everyone else." The man shot him a sidelong glance as he pried open the crate and placed the rope inside. Then he took out a bottle before closing the crate. He tossed it to the young blacksmith, who caught it. "Drink up and make yourself at home."

The captain walked into what looked like his quarters, closing the door after himself. Jack sighed, walking to the back of the ship. He looked over and read the letters on the back. Bloody Dragon. That was the ship's name. _What happened to the Black Pearl?_ Then he remembered watching it sink from a small raft as he headed for safety. _Right..._

Jack looked at the bottle that his father had given him. He recognized the liquid inside as rum. He sighed. Why did it have to be rum? He shook his head, taking the cork out of the bottle with his teeth and spitting it out. He took a couple of sips, looking at the town from across the water.

He could see fire and smoke, not to mention lots of debris and fighting pirates against the citizens. He spotted a few bodies among the debris and cracked walls of the buildings, though most of them were citizens. He pitied them. He could've helped, if it weren't for Captain Jack entering his shop. But why would he help them? Especially since they wouldn't help him if he needed it.

Jack took a huge sip of rum and shook his head. The citizens of the town deserved it, in his mind. If they got the chance, they would've hanged him. Not for stealing of course, but for his pirate ancestry. He watched a cannon shot hit a building and send it crumbling. Maybe he did belong on the seas, like Mr. Hale had said. _Guess I'll find out soon enough, right?_

"Aye, enjoying this?" A voice in his ear startled him and he turned to see Captain Jack looking at him. "What?"

"Just startled me, that's all." He replied, looking back at the town. "I have to admit, they would have hung me within the month if you didn't come."

"Let me guess, they figured out where you came from?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, looks like you're part of the crew now, aye?" The man gave a small smile.

"Apparently, yes." Jack gave a small nod.

Captain Jack looked at him. "Don't worry, you'll be a great pirate someday. Maybe better than myself. I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks...Father."


	5. Chapter 4: A Stormy Battle

By dawn, the rest of the crew had gathered on the ship. The smaller boats had been secured to the sides before they set sail away from the land. Jack found himself helping them.

"Aye, secure the fore topsail!" Gibbs shouted.

"I got it!" He called, beginning to climb up the rigging.

He climbed onto the lower bow and up the fore mast. Then he pulled himself onto the second bow. The lower corners of the topsail flapped loose. He snatched one and wrapped the rope attached around the bow, tying it tightly. He managed to grasp the ripe for the other side and tie it too. Then he climbed down the mast. He threw himself on the rigging, climbing down that and stepping back on deck.

Jack spotted the First Mate at the ship's wheel gently steering it along. He walked across the deck, climbing the stairs to the quarter deck. He stopped beside Gibbs.

"Where's the captain?" He asked curiously.

"On top of the main mast, I believe." The man responded.

"More climbing for me." Jack sighed.

"Not yet." Gibbs instructed. "You get your break in ten minutes, Junior. You can go talk to him then. Though I'd recommend getting some rest."

"Ten minutes, you say?" He peered at his pocket watch, which was attached to his belt. Actually it wasn't exactly his; it was one of the items he'd gotten away with stealing back in town.

"Aye." The First Mate confirmed.

"Alright then."

*X*

Ten minutes later, Jack was hauling himself up the rigging nets. He reached the lower bow on the main mast and began climbing up it. He reached the higher bow and hauled himself up onto the part on his left. He spotted his father on the right side.

"Good view from here, aye?" Captain Jack asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah." He agreed with a nod as he got to his feet, gripping the mast. "Great view."

"You seem to be getting along fine so far."

"It's not so bad." Jack shrugged.

"Aye, but this is only the beginning of the journey for you." The captain responded, opening up a telescope and looking through.

"Yes, I think it is."

"Aye, not yes. Aye." Captain Jack corrected. "Savvy?"

"Aye." Jack responded, the word feeling extra foreign on his tongue, especially coming from him.

"You'll get used to it soon." The other man assured him.

"What kind of things are out here?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"Things?" Captain Jack closed the telescope and shoved it into a pocket. Then he glanced at the former blacksmith. "Creatures? Ships? Lots of _things_. You'll find that out for yourself."

"I've heard rumors of creatures from back in London." Jack told him. "Something about mermaids and the kraken."

The captain froze on the spot. "Those aren't rumors…"

A drop of water on his arm made Jack look at the cloudy sky. "What the-oh, great!"

"Not another storm…" Captain Jack muttered.

"All hands on deck!" Gibbs' shout rang out from below just as the rain begun to come down harder.

"Make sure the sails don't come loose!" The captain ordered, moving towards the mast.

"Where are you going?" He asked, nearly shouting as the waves became harsher.

"To take the wheel!" Captain Jack replied as he began climbing down the mast. "Good luck!"

"Aye, you too!" Jack shouted back, gripping the wooden mast harder.

The Bloody Dragon swayed and rocked violently as wind whipped the sails and waves splashed onto the deck. The air begame misty as the rain grew thicker. The top of the topsail tore free and flapped about. Jack grabbed the rope that should have been securing it. Then he reached for the sail. It lashed across his face, making him grunt. It came back towards him and he snatched it quickly. He used his pocket knife to undo the knot in the rope and then secured the sail to the mast. He put his knife back into his pocket, rubbing a spot of raw skin on his cheek.

He spotted the fore topsail coming undone. No one was up on the mast, taking care of it. Cursing under his breath, jack grabbed a free rope with both hands. He jumped, swinging across the gap and leaping onto the mast. He almost overshotted it, but he caught his balance. He tightened the knot on the sail, making sure the others were tight. He grabbed another rope and prepared to swing back across.

Jack lost his footing as a worse shake threw him off of the mast. He let out a startled scream, swinging in between the two masts. He used his weight to shift himself more towards the main mast. He leapt and let go of the rope, landing in the crow's nest. A splintering noise sounded from the wood beneath his body and his eyes widened.

"That doesn't sound right…Whoaaaaa!"

The wood gave away beneath him and he began to fall, half screaming. Luckily, a wave was just coming over the deck and he splashed down into it. He popped his head up, gasping.

"You alright, lad?" Gibbs asked, from where he was securing the rigging.

"Shocked, but ye-aye." Jack answered, catching himself just in time. "I'm fine."

He scrambled to his feet, wiping his soaked long black hair from his face. Just then, the ship burst through the mist. To his amazement, they were in clear skies, leaving the storming clouds behind. Panting, he looked around. He walked back towards the main mast.

"Where you be going?" Gibbs asked.

"To fix the crow's nest." Jack gave a small, humorous smile. "Aye, that's where I fell from."

"You should go grab some wood, nails, and a hammer first." The First Mate reminded him.

"Right!"


	6. Chapter 5: The Man Behind the Hat

Jack felt someone shaking him and his eyes snapped open. One of the other pirates, Ragetti, stared down at him.

"We're back on shift." The one eyed pirate told him.

"Already?" He sighed, sitting up in his hammock. "That did not feel like four hours."

"Aye, but it never does." Ragetti agreed. "Have fun on your second shift aboard the Bloody Dragon, mate."

The one-eyed pirate turned and vanished up the stairs to the deck. Jack shook his head and rose to his feet. He climbed the stairs after the other man, only to nearly run into the captain.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Wait," Captain Jack stopped him from walking off. "I need to talk to you."

"Aye?" Jack was surprised. Then he admitted, "So did I."

"Good timing then." The captain responded. "What'll it be?"

"Earlier, before the storm, you said that mermaids and the kraken weren't rumors." He began. "What did you mean? Have you seen them?"

Captain Jack's eyes shown as if he were remembering a horrible memory. "Unfortunately." Then he glanced at him briefly before looking away again. "The mermaids-they weren't so bad. But, the kraken, that's something else."

"What do you mean? What happened that day?" Jack persisted.

The man shook his head. "Another time, perhaps."

Captain Jack turned and began walking towards the forecastle.

"Wow." He muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry bout ole' Jack." Gibbs voice came as he climbed the stairs and emerged onto the deck beside him. "He's had life hard. Seen some o' the worst things an ordinary man never would. Savvy?"

Jack nodded. "Aye, but it doesn't mean I'm curious. I want to know what happened; Why won't he answer me about the kraken?"

The First Mate flinched. Then he looked at the former blacksmith. "The kraken is the worst of the worst. Was, anyway. She's dead now, no bother there. But it was plain deadly."

"It attacked the ship?"

"Aye. It attacked the Pearl, alright. Brought her down right with Jack. He's never been the same since we brought him back from Davy Jones' Locker."

"It killed him?" Jack couldn't believe his ears.

"It didn't kill him…" Gibbs stated. "It destroyed him. Physically, of course, but it messed with his head a bit as well." He poked his temple three times. "Lucky we went back to Jones' Locker for him. He wouldn't have done so well if he'd stayed there any longer."

Only now was he silent. He didn't know what to say. He was shocked, yet amazed too. His father had been through Davy Jones' Locker and back.

"Now ye better be careful what ye ask him before he pulls a gun to yer head. Savvy?"

Jack nodded. "Aye. Thank you for telling me."

"Ye'd need to know eventually." Gibbs replied simply. "Now off to work ye go."

"Aye, sir."


	7. Chapter 6: Memories and Plans

**Should I do one from Captain Jack's point of view? This chapter will be some switching off from Captain Jack and Jack. If I like it, I might do it for the next chapter too.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Captain Jack tightened his grip on the wheel as the remembered it again. The pain, the sight. Those teeth. The kraken's hundreds of stinging teeth. He forced back a shudder. He couldn't help, but to ask himself why young Jack was so curious of his past. _Why does it even matter? Why does the past matter? Why does any of it matter?_ He shook his head.

"Gibbs!" He called.

"Aye, Captain?" The First Mate hurried onto the forecastle deck.

"Mind taking the wheel for awhile?" He asked.

"Aye, no problem, Jack." Gibbs nodded.

"It's _Captain_ Jack, Gibbs." He reminded the man, stepping back from the wheel.

"Sorry, Captain." The man apologized.

"Best not to forget that, savvy?"

The only response was a nod.

"See ye around then, mate." Captain Jack replied, walking down to the lower deck.

He turned and walked towards his quarters. He opened the door when he reached it and entered, closing the door gently behind him. Instead of sitting in the chair at the table, he threw himself onto the bed, which was secured to the floor. ALways had been, always will be nailed down. He shifted into a comfortable position, closing his eyes.

 _Captain Jack froze as he realized that something had risen out of the water behind him. He slowly turned around, facing the kraken. It let out a loud, long roar, spitting all over him. When it stopped, he wiped the disgusting saliva off of his face._

" _Not so bad." He forced out. Then he spotted what looked like his hat sitting at his feet. "Oh."_

 _He picked it up, shaking some of the gunk off of it and sticking it on his head. He smiled, looking right at the kraken._

" _Hello, beastie."_

 _He pulled out his sword and raced straight towards the creature. At the edge of the deck, he stopped and the monster's teeth began closing around him. He moved, trying to stab in between it's teeth with the sword, but the metal weapon shattered._

" _Uh oh." He breathed._

 _He was so doomed now. He felt the first tooth piercing into his right calf. Blood began trickling from it. It was in that very moment in which reality dawned on him. He was going to die. Captain Jack Sparrow was going to die._

 _Suddenly, teeth began piercing his skin from all angles. He covered his face with his arms, but he knew it was no use. The pain became overwhelming, burning through him like fire. Worse than fire, actually. One stabbed deep into his chest and he screamed out in pain. His vision swam before his very eyes. He saw some of his blood trickling down the monster's throat. He collapsed to his knees, only to feel teeth breaking into them._

" _You will always remember this as the day," He gasped out," That you caught Captain Jack Sparrow."_

 _His consciousness faded, and with it, his life._

Captain Jack sat bolt upright, cold sweat covering his skin. He let out a sigh, collapsing back to the bed. Why did he have to keep remembering this moment? Why did he have to keep remembering the worst thing that'd happened to him?

*X*

Jack climbed up the main mast, opening the mainsail. Then he reached the topsail and opened it too. He glanced over to the foremast just in time to see Pintel open the fore topsail. The climbed back down to the deck, satisfied as the wind hit the sails, moving the ship forward faster. The wind would take over from here.

He walked over to the side of the deck, looking into the distance, over the water. Over the greenish blue sea. He sighed, leaning on the railing. His second shift had just ended and it was about sunset. Hard to believe that it was still only day one aboard the ship. Felt like he'd been there for a year already.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" A familiar voice came from behind.

He gave a small smile, not turning around. "In a little bit, perhaps."

He heard footsteps walking over beside him. He turned to see his father leaning against the railing. He seemed troubled, almost distracted.

"That's one nice thing about being out here on the sea." Captain Jack told him. "The sunsets are always like this. Beautiful, like your mother."

"Captain," Jack began," Who was my mother?"

"Her name was Angelica." The captain replied, without hesitating. "Daughter of Blackbeard. She had brown eyes and hair. She had a temper, but there's a sweet side to her as well."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't exactly know, actually." Captain Jack admitted. "I think she may have returned to Tortuga."

"Tortuga." Jack echoed. "That's out here somewhere, right?"

"Aye." The captain replied.

"Have you ever tried to look for her there?"

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"One day, maybe." Captain Jack shrugged. "How was your first day on the seas?"

"Challenging." Jack admitted. "Not too bad though."

"You haven't seen anything yet, trust me." The captain told him. "Savvy?"

"Aye." He replied tonelessly. He stifled a yawn. "Well, best I'd be going to rest then. Need to have my strength for my next shift."

"Don't forget to stop by the galley for a bite." Captain Jack reminded hm. "Don't want ye starving to death out here."

"Alright." Jack nodded. He turned and began walking away. "Night, Captain."

"Night." Came the simple, one-word response.

*X*

Captain Jack gave a fond smile as soon as he'd said it. He knew that one day his son would be a good man. He had a strong heart and was true to what he believed. He could see Angelica in him. He had so many similarities to his mother.

He watched as the sun dipped below the horizon and the light slowly began fading from the sky. He looked up, seeing the first few stars. At this time the night before, they were rowing the smaller boats away from the Bloody Dragon, towards that little village. He turned from the railing and headed for his cabin. He entered, grabbing a bottle of rum and sitting down at his table.

Captain Jack bit the cork in his teeth and pulled it from the bottle, spitting it out. He took a sip and began planning their next move.


	8. Chapter 7: It Has Been Decided

**This is going to be a Captain Jack chapter. Just for testing and stuff like that. Review your opinion on how you like the chapters set up. I'll stick to both for now, but tell me...Jack, Captain Jack, or both? Savvy?**

 **Chapter 7:**

Captain Jack scratched his head, thoughtfully. After the talk he'd had with his son just minutes ago, he was thinking of maybe rescuing Angelica. Finding her. Introducing her to the younger Jack. To her son.

A knock on the cabin door startled him. He sighed. From the shadow he saw through the glass, he was sure it was Gibbs.

"Come in." He called.

The door opened and sure enough, Gibbs entered. "Ello, J- _Captain_ Jack."

"Need something, mate?" Captain Jack asked, taking a sip of his rum and setting it down.

"Well, I was wondering where we're going next, Captain."

"I was working on planning that."

"And?" The First Mate pressed.

"We're going to Tortuga." He declared.

"Why? What's to find there, Jack?"

"We need a bigger crew, for starters." Captain Jack reminded him. "We lost like, what-half of us?-in that raid. Two, I want to look for Angelica and perhaps my father as well."

"Teague?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Jackie. How's he going to help us?"

"He always has something to offer." He gave the man a small smile. "As for Angelica, she should meet the lad."

The First Mate looked ready to argue, but said something else. "Alright then, Jack. Tortuga it is."

"Put someone in charge of the wheel for the night. Master Gibbs."

"Aye, Captain." The man turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"So, it's decided then." Captain Jack murmured to himself. "We go to Tortuga."


	9. Chapter 8: A Familiar Face

It was nearly midnight when the familiar voice of Gibbs woke him up. "Land ahoy! All hands on deck!"

Jack sat up and scrambled out of his hammock. He scrambled up the stairs and onto the deck. He saw the First Mate drop the anchor. Ragetti and Pintel put up the sails. Every crew member was on deck, preparing the rowboats to head for shore. Even Captain Jack was out, watching with a satisfied look in his eyes.

"Where are we?" Jack asked Ragetti, who was racing towards the rowboats.

"Tortuga, I think." The one-eyed pirate responded as he raced past. "Come on, Jack."

He followed him in a brisk pace, reaching the side of the deck. He looked down at the rowboats as they floated on the water. He climbed down a rope ladder on the side of the ship and hopped into one of them. Gibbs inhabited it, along with Captain Jack. The First Mate grabbed the oars and began rowing the boat towards the shore. They reached the shore.

*X*

Captain Jack scrambled out of the boat. "Gibbs, you know what kind of men I like in a crew. Look for them. Jack," It felt weird saying his own name… "You're with me."

"Aye." Both chorused.

The captain glanced back to make sure that the lad was following him before beginning to jog along the road, slipping past other pirates on the way. He burst into his favorite bar. The bar he'd met Angelica in.

"W-where are we?" Jack panted as he entered behind him.

He didn't look at him, but instead began scanning his eyes through the crowd. "A bar, obviously."

"Not what I meant." The younger man sounded annoyed.

"I know." He replied good-humouredly.

"Who are we looking for?"

"Doesn't matter at the moment." He froze.

Captain Jack could've sworn that he glimpsed her. Could've sworn that he'd spotted Angelica. But she was gone now.

"Captain?" Jack poked his shoulder. "You alright."

"Aye." He half lied, gritting his half-gold, half normal teeth. "Let's go."

"Already?" The lad seemed surprised.

"Shut up!" The captain didn't try to suppress his annoyance, though it came out louder than he'd intended. "Oops." He muttered. "C'mon, lad."

"Alright, fine." Jack muttered.

They pushed through the crowded bar, exiting the building. Before they'd gone far, the captain heard a gunshot from behind. His heart skipped a beat as he turned around to face her. To face Angelica.

"Jack." She seemed angry, as usual.

He managed to smirk. "Ello, love."

Angelica stalked up to him, punching him in the gut. He staggered.

"You'll pay for that one!" Jack pulled his sword out.

"No! No!" The captain put a hand in front of him as he straightened up. "Don't. It's fine. I actually deserved that one."

"Who's this?" Angelica eyed the lad, a hostile look in her gaze.

"Don't ye remember your own son?" Captain Jack raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Jack.

Shock covered her face. "How...why...what?" The captain forced himself not to laugh at her confusion. She recovered quickly though. "You brought him here? Why? I mean, how? DIdn't the Pearl sink?"

"Haven't you wondered where the Bloody Dragon went?" He smirked.

"That's who stole my ship." Angelica crossed her arms. "Goodness, Jack."

Captain Jack let out a laugh. "Aye. I did it."

She turned to look at the younger man. "I have to say, you do look like him."

"I-uh, thanks?" Jack's faced flushed bright red.

"You're a pirate too now, aren't you?"

"Aye." The seventeen year old nodded. "Always good to see a familiar face."

 _He remembers her._ The captain thought inwardly, with a small pang of pride.

Angelica's gaze hardened as she turned back to him. "I'd blow you down if I didn't-" She stopped talking and pinned him against the bar's outer wall. "If I didn't love you." She finished, pressing her lips against his.

Captain Jack kissed her back, hiding his surprise at her reaction to stealing her ship. He wrapped her arms around her back, though her's held his chest against the wall. He relinquished her touch, gazing warmly into her eyes. He saw love in them and her grip on him loosened. Her lips pulled away and she gazed at him.

"Oh Jack, I'm so glad that you're here." Angelica murmured.

"As am I." He replied. "Say, ye want to sail with us and the crew?"

"Always, for you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

Captain Jack smiled fondly, unaware that their son was watching. Angelica, she was the reason he looked forward to each day. Whenever he lost hope, he'd think of her and have new determination. She had his heart, truly. She always would.

The sound of someone clearing his throat made them both jump. "Shouldn't we be getting back to the ship?" The lad sounded impatient.

"Ah, right!" Captain Jack remembered. He pulled from Angelica's grip. "You two, meet me on the Bloody Dragon. Savvy?"

"Aye." Jack agreed.

Mother and son vanished out of sight around a corner. Captain Jack gave a small smile to nothing in particular before beginning to search for Teague.


	10. Chapter 9: Don't Worry, Mate

"How old is he?" The voice came from behind before the captain could take a step.

"Seventeen." Captain Jack answered his father.

"He's impulsive, Jackie, just like you are." Teague warned. "You better watch out for that."

"I know." He responded. "Doesn't mean I should worry about it too much."

The older man let out a grunt. "You still have a lot to learn, Jackie."

"Do I?" Captain Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face his father.

"A lot." Edward Teague repeated. "Do you really think Angelica is going to stay there with you? You left her on an island alone. Shouldn't you hurry back to the ship before she steals it."

"Would she steal it?" He crossed his arms. Then he smirked. "It's my ship now. Not her's anymore. Besides, if I'm lucky, Gibbs should be onboard by now."

"You have a lot to learn, my boy." The older pirate shook his head, before turning to walk away. "Just watch yourself, okay Jackie?"

"No problem there." He grumbled. "See you around, then?"

Teague vanished through the doors of a nearby bar without answering. Captain Jack shook his head, entering the one he'd just left. He walked in and glanced around. He didn't even know why he'd gone back in. There was plenty of rum on the ship. He turned around and left.

He began making his way back towards the shore, going the quickest way; through the trees.

The captain knew he was close to the shore when he suddenly heard someone crashing through the bushes after him. He turned to see another pirate facing him, sword out.

"Sparrow." The man glared at him.

"Uh, excuse me, but who are you?" He couldn't remember ever seeing the man before him once in his life.

The man didn't answer, but instead charged with a battle cry. Captain Jack drew his sword, blocking the first attempt to hit him. He clashed blades with the pirate fro a couple minutes before seeing a flaw in the man's defenses. With a smile, he forced his sword into the man's stomach, only to realize that his guard was down. Pain flashed through the area between his left hip and ribcage.

"That's not right…" He mumbled before staggering and collapsing beside the body of the man he'd just killed. He looked down at his shirt, seeing blood in the area that hurt most. "Ouch."

Captain Jack sheathed his sword and got up. He stumbled through the rest of the trees, reaching the sand. He saw the last rowboat on its way back to the ship, the First Mate alone in it.

"Gibbs!" He shouted, taking a few paces forward, only to collapse to his knees at the edge of the water. "Gibbs!"

"Captain?!" Gibbs turned to see him. "Need a ride?"

"What does it look like?" He scowled.

The man rowed the boat back towards the shore, reaching it within a few minutes. Captain Jack gripped the side of the boat, rolling over it and landing flat on his back on the wood. He let out a groan as he sat up and Gibbs got back in, facing him. They began rowing back towards the Bloody Dragon.

The captain firmly pressed his left hand to the wound and gripped the side of the boat with his other hand. Blood trickled between his fingers.

"What took you so long?" The First Mate asked.

"To get to the beach?" Captain Jack asked, trying to keep the stress of the pain out of his voice without success. "Well, as usual, someone was trying to kill me." He rolled his eyes.

Gibbs eyes moved to where his hand was and obviously saw the blood. "Jack, you're hurt."

"Obviously." He replied. "I've had worse, don't worry, mate."


	11. Chapter 10: I'm Not Exactly Dead Yet

"How do you plan on getting aboard?" Gibbs asked as they reached the ship.

"The normal way, of course!" Captain Jack retorted. "I'm not handicapped, Gibbs!"

The captain sighed in annoyance as he gripped the rope ladder. The climbed up, painfully, but he reached the deck. The First Mate climbed on right after him, supporting him as they headed for his cabin. He opened the door.

Just after Gibbs left, Angelica raced towards him and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh, Jack!" She exclaimed as he grunted in pain. She pulled back, helping him to his chair. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing much." He replied sarcastically. "Just had a fight on my way back to the beach."

"You call that nothing?" She nearly yelled, making him flinch. "We don't have a surgeon aboard!"

"I'm aware." Captain Jack told her, taking his shirt off so that he could see the wound. Blood covered most of his stomach area. "Oh, maybe it's worse than I thought." He shook his head and leaned back, sighing. "Maybe we need one, but I doubt it. I'm not exactly dead at the moment."

"Jack, you need a surgeon." Angelica persisted. "If the men find out that you're injured, they could start a mutiny."

"They wouldn't." He replied simply. "They're smart enough not too."

She shook her head. "You should at least get some rest."

"I know, love." Captain Jack gave a weak smirk. Then he sighed, glancing at the cabin bed. "If I can get over there, for starters."

He got to his feet, holding the wound. He slowly limped over to the bed, sitting on it before lying down on his back.

"I'm going to get a surgeon." Angelica ordered. "Stay here, Jack."

"Not like I can do anything." He responded gruff voice.

She cast a glare at him. "Stay here. Can you promise me that?"

"Aye." Captain Jack folded his arms across his chest.


	12. Chapter 11: Going to be Here for Awhile

"Jack, wake up." Angelica's voice snapped him awake.

"I was asleep?" Captain Jack was surprised. "I don't remember falling asleep."

She gave him a small smile. "I brought a surgeon."

She stepped aside to reveal a man he instantly recognized.

"Grogan." He muttered, not sure if he was happy to see him or not.

"Sparrow." Dr. Grogan responded with a curt nod. "We meet again."

"Unfortunately." Captain Jack mumbled hoarsely. He shifted on his bed, feeling pain in his wound. He glanced at it, seeing that it had reopened and was bleeding again. "Though, under these circumstances, I should be grateful." He replied after Angelica shot him a glare. "Otherwise, I'd probably be shark bait." He rolled his eyes. "Now hurry up before I bleed to death!" He snapped.

The doc rolled his eyes and placed some kind of medical bag on the floor. He opened it, taking out a needle and silk. Captain Jack slowly turned around on the bed so that the man could access the bleeding sword wound more easily. The silk was threaded through the needle, which was poked into his skin. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the pain the best he could. Grogan carefully threaded the silk through his skin, using it to pull the wound closed. The captain found it hard not to let out groans, though he knew they could tell it was hurting him.

When the doc finally finished the stitching, Captain Jack was breathing heavily. He looked at the wound, which had been successfully closed up and was no longer bleeding, though some drying blood pooled around it. He leaned back, sighing thankfully that it was over and closing his eyes.

"You alright?" Dr. Grogan asked.

Still catching his breath, the captain gave a thumbs up.

"Good." The doc responded. Captain Jack heard him talking to Angelica. "Keep that silk in for at least two weeks. It'll be hurting him for awhile, so don't let him do too much work on his own. Best for him to get as much rest as possible. Don't forget to have someone watch him. Got all of that?"

"Yes." Her voice replied.

"Very well then." There was a zipping noise as the doctor closed his bag, after putting everything in it. "I shall be going."

"Thank you for your help." Angelica told him gratefully.

"Anytime, for Captain Sparrow." Grogan responded, satisfaction in his tone. "I owe him."

The door creaked open and then closed. Captain Jack opened his eyes, trying to sit up without success.

"Relax, Jack." Angelica ordered. Then her tone softened. "You're going to be here for awhile."

"Aye." He groaned, slowly turning the right way on the bed. Once he was back in the right position, he lay on his back, his head on the pillow. He let out a barely audible mumble. "I've noticed. A long while."


	13. Chapter 12: Set Course for Whitecap Bay

**Little Angelica POV to start off the chapter people! So, I'm happy for two reasons today. 1, it is my brother's birthday. 2, I got a snow day and get to stay home. Look out for quite a few chapters today! Well, I do two or three everyday...but, ah, you get the idea.**

 **Chapter 12:**

After a few minutes, the wounded captain sank into sleep. Angelica watched from nearby, giving off a smile. Sure, she hated his stubbornness, but sometimes it just made her love him more. She walked over to the bed and pulled off Jack's boots, throwing them on the floor. She took off her own, climbing on the bed beside him. She rested her head on the captain's bare chest, closing her eyes.

Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep too.

*X*

Jack watched Grogan's rowboat move back towards the shore of Tortuga. He didn't seem upset when he'd left the captain's cabin, so his father was clearly going to be fine. Gibbs had decided that they weren't leaving at the moment. The First Mate had said that they might leave at noon if the captain had a decision on where he wanted them to go. It was nearly dawn and half of the crew was sleeping. The new men that Gibbs had hired were working.

Jack was off shift, but he wasn't exactly tired. Surprising after having stayed up half the night. He looked at the island. A lot had happened in the past five hours; he'd met his mother and returned with her and his father had gotten injured.

"Oi! Jack!" Gibbs' voice came as he walked across deck to join him. "Crazy night, don't ye think?"

"Aye." He nodded. "Very crazy, indeed."

"Ye oughta go rest with the rest o' the normal crew before yer next shift." The First Mate suggested.

Jack shook his head. "Gibbs, I'm not tired. Besides, I'm anxious to see how the captain's doing."

"Jackie be alright, lad." The man reassured him. "He's just hurting. He oughta be on his feet in a few days again."

"I hope so." He responded, taking a step back and stretching his jaws in a yawn. "Aye, now I'm tired? See you in a few hours."

The man gave him a nod as he turned and walked to the stairs that led below deck to the crew's quarters. He stumbled down them and laid in his hammock, closing his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately.

*X*

Captain Jack woke up slowly, not entirely awake by the time he opened his eyes. He felt something on his chest and looked to see Angelica curled up next to him, her head resting on him. She seemed asleep. He tried to glimpse his wound, but her body covered it from his sight. Sure, it was sore, but he felt that he could get up and take the wheel already. He reached out a grabbed her shoulder, gently shaking it.

Angelica's eyes opened and she moved her head so that she gazed into his eyes. "Hey, Jack." She murmured.

"Ello, love." He greeted with a small smile.

"Feeling any better?" She asked.

"Good enough to take the wheel if I wanted." He gave her is usual wry grin. Then he sighed. "But you won't let me, I suppose?"

"You're not leaving the cabin." She nodded.

He let out a disappointed sigh. "Well, I'd expected that."

The Spanish woman moved off of his body, laying beside him. "Sorry, Jack."

The captain slowly sat up, wincing slightly. "Not a problem, really. It'll give me time to decide where we're going next."

Captain Jack slowly attempted to get up to look at his map, only to be pushed onto his back by Angelica, who hovered just an inch away from his body. He shot her a confused glance.

"It's best that you stay on the bed." She told him, her eyes burning into his.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "I can't stand lying here all day."

"I'll make it bearable." She flashed him a playful glance.

"S-should I be worried about that?" He asked half-sarcastically.

Instead of answering, Angelica pressed her lips to his. Stunned, he pressed his back, deepening the kiss. One of her hands traced along his chest, while the other cupped the back of his neck, pushing his head towards her. One of his hands flew to her waist, pulling her down onto him and the other brushed her face.

A knock on the door startled them and they pulled apart. Angelica rolled off of him, but he got up quickly, ignoring the pain. "You may enter." He sighed. Another good moment, ruined by someone wanting to speak to him.

*X*

Gibbs flinched at the annoyed voice of the captain, but opened the door and entered anyway. He closed it behind him. The captain had no shirt or vest on, revealing his chest. His eyes flickered to the silk stitched into the man's wound.

"What do you need, Gibbs?" Captain Jack crossed his arms.

"Captain." The First Mate greeted. "I was wondering where you planned on sailing next?"

The captain limped over to the table, glancing at his map. "Well, I was going to look at my map." He flashed a glare at Angelica, who lay on Jack's bed. "Let me see...how about Whitecap Bay? Haven't been there in awhile."

"Yer joking, right, Captain?" Gibbs asked, stunned.

"Nope." Captain Jack responded. "Maybe we could restore the Fountain. Maybe. That's if I decide to go to the Fountain."

"We are not going to Aqua de Vida." Angelica's told them firmly.

The First Mate shot the captain a questioning look.

"Whitecap Bay, but _not_ the Fountain." Captain Jack confirmed.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded. "I'll set a course there now, Captain."

He turned and walked over to the door. He pulled it open before stepping it out and closing it behind him.

"Where are we going?" One of the new crew members asked.

"Whitecap Bay." He replied gruffly. Then he ordered. "Lift the anchor! Lower the sails!"

"Aye!" The awake crew members chorused.

The First Mate walked onto the forecastle and took the wheel, turning the Bloody Dragon in the right direction. He heard the wind hitting the sails and the noise of chains as the anchor was pulled on deck.

They were off.


	14. Chapter 13: I Give the Orders Here, Mate

Captain Jack picked up a bottle of rum from where it'd sat on the table. Angelica was literally guarding the door, not letting him near it. He bit the cork of the bottle in his teeth and pulled it from the bottle, spitting it a few feet away. He sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He took a swig of rum, forcing himself to relax. Sure, he was trapped in the cabin, but at least he didn't have to deal with the crew's bickering.

Judging by the light through the window, he guessed that it was around noon. He could clearly see that the normal crew was out, but the First Mate was nowhere in sight. It was obvious that the man was taking a long deserved rest. The captain didn't blame him either. It was hard work commanding a crew this large single-handed.

Captain Jack took another sip of rum, glancing at Angelica. "Are you really going to stand there all day?" He asked, raising both eyebrows and giving his favorite smirk.

She crossed her arms. "I will if I have to, Jack. I know you. Always sneaky about things."

His grin grew wider. "You have a point. Not like I'll get very far though. Hard to be sneaky after being stabbed with a sword jus' last night."

"Fine." She consented, her Spanish accent thick in her voice. "But if you try anything-"

"I know, I know." He raised his empty hand into the air. "Ye'd be pulling a sword on me."

Angelica walked over to the bed, sitting on the foot of it and looking away. "Exactly."

Captain Jack managed a wry grin. "I actually guessed on that. Turns out I know ye better than I thought I did."

"Stop flirting, Jack." She grumbled, snatching the rum bottle from his hand and capping it.

"Hey!" He retorted, frowning. "I was drinkin' that."

The Spanish woman got up and walked over to the table, placing the bottle on it. She walked back over and sat down again. "I know." She flashed him a mischievous smile.

The captain crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Women." He muttered to himself.

"I heard that." Angelica said in a warning tone.

"Mhm." He shrugged, annoyance in his voice. "Not surprised." He felt the rum beginning to take affect on him. "Angelica."

She turned, looking at him with a curious gaze. "What?"

"You look beautiful, love." He burst out.

"You drunk idiot." She rolled her eyes, turning away.

"No, really." Captain Jack murmured. "You look absolutely stunning."

His gaze had moved towards her breasts. Angelica glared at him. "Cállate."

"C'mere." This one word came out slurred.

She crossed her arms definantly. He reached towards her, only to have his hands slapped away.

"No lo intentes, Sparrow." She spoke in Spanish.

He raised an eyebrow. "I-I don't speak Spanish, love."

"Don't try it, Jack. Shut up, por favor."

The captain let out a drunken laugh. "Relax, love. I'm not hurting you." He glanced around to make sure that he wasn't actually hitting her. "We have no problem here. Savvy?"

"Maybe I should've let him out…" Angelica muttered to herself, clearly annoyed. Then she glared at him. "Tomorrow your friend Gibbs can watch you, idiota."

Captain Jack gripped her shoulder firmly. "I think I'm fine with ye instead, love. No need to worry bout 'morrow."

That earned him a slap across the face. "You aren't yourself. Despertarse, Sparrow."

"Ow." He rubbed his cheek. "I think I am myself. _You_ need to wake up, love. Feel the truth."

"Tu hablas mentiras." She shook her head, looking away. "Madre de Dios, help me."

The captain gave a goofy grin. "I can make all of your worries go away, love. Just let me."

*X*

Those last three words hit her hard. She was having a hard time not giving in to this drunk idiot, yet, he kept pressing the matter. Before she could react, he had pulled her on top of him, lying on the bed. He rolled over so that he was on top, the grin even wider on his face.

"Just let me, love." He repeated.

Angelica couldn't help it anymore. "Seguir adelante, Jack." She murmured, smiling at him.

*X*

Satisfaction flew through the captain as he pressed his lips to hers. He felt her pressing back just as equally. He deepened the kiss and she did the same. She moaned and he let out a groan slightly louder. His hands moved from where they pinned her down. One on her left hip, the other on her left shoulder. Her hands didn't stay still either; one held the back of his neck to her face and the other on his lower back.

There was a knock on the door. They ignored it. The person outside banged harder.

"Jack!" Gibbs voice was muffled through the door. "Angelica? Open up!"

They kept kissing and writhing in each other's grip on the bed, not reacting to the door opening. There was a few footsteps in, but they suddenly stopped.

*X*

"I best be coming back later." The First Mate cringed in embarrassment and disgust.

 _Either one or both of em are drunk._ Then he thought of something; What if the rest of the crew were to see this? He closed the door to the cabin, locking it before sitting down in the chair by the table.

*X*

Captain Jack tried to pull Angelica closer as she pulled away, shaking her head in regret. He tried again, but she was already off the bed. The drunk man flipped onto his hands and knees, moving towards her. He only earned a punch in the face, which led to him falling off of the bed and hitting his head on the corner of the table.

The captain groaned as he snapped back from his drunk state. He slowly moved to his hands and knees. "Ow."

"Jack?" Angelica was already moving around the bed to see if he was alright. "I'm so sorry!"

"Ye alright, Captain?" Gibbs put in.

"Physically okay-ish. Mentally not so much." Captain Jack responded gruffly, reaching a hand up to lift his bandana an inch away from his eyes. He used his finger, following the pain to the wound, which was pretty much just over his right eye. He could feel a warm substance on his fingers as he felt the wound. Blood. "Hmm, I'm bleeding. Nice punch."

The First Mate rolled his eyes at the captain's sarcastic humor. "Ye'd better get up, Jack."

"I'm not staying here all day, obviously." He replied.

With Angelica's help, Captain Jack got back to his feet. He pulled the bandana back over the wound, guessing that it would soak up the blood.

"How're you feeling?" She asked him.

"I actually have a small headache, a sore head, and then this." He gestured to the sword wound. "But, when you add it all up, not too bad." Then he added,"I feel good enough to take the wheel."

"No, Jack." Gibbs shook his head. "You're not taking the wheel."

"Why not? I'm supposed to be giving the orders here, mate." Captain Jack crossed his arms. "Ye've been working most o' the day, so ye'll be resting. I be taking the wheel."


	15. Chapter 14: Return of the Pearl

**I'll make another 'story' called Pirate Blood: Deleted Scenes. It'll show everything I wanted to put in here that didn't end up here due to reasons. Like rating, for one. Check it out if you'd like to.**

 **Chapter 14:**

Jack was stunned when he saw his father leave his cabin. Sure, the man was limping a bit, but other than that he looked fine. His shirt was loose on his torso, with a vest over it and his hat sat on his head. The captain seemed to act like nothing had happened. He watched the man go over to the helm and dismiss Ragetti from the wheel, taking over it.

The former blacksmith walked over to him. "Feeling better?"

"Aye." Captain Jack gave a small nod. Then he smirked. "A sword can't stop me from commanding my own ship."

"That's great to know." He smiled back. "We need you around here. Gibbs has been working way too much."

"I know." The captain nodded in agreement. His brow furrowed as he gazed past him. "You'd better get to your station."

Jack's smile faded as he turned to see a storm up ahead. "Oh no."

"All hands on deck!" Captain Jack shouted.

The pirates in the crews' quarters raced onto the deck. It was chaos as the large crew scrambled for their posts. Jack raced for his, trying not to get knocked over by any of the others.

*X*

Captain Jack had a grim expression on his face. As far as he could see, it was impossible to avoid the storm ahead of them. Gibbs made it through the crowd and stood at his side, Angelica following.

"Orders, Captain?" The First Mate asked.

"Strap down the cargo or move it below deck." He ordered. "Get a few of the spare men to help you."

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs rushed off to do as he was told.

"Jack?" Angelica put an arm on his shoulder.

"We'll make it through this storm, love." The captain assured her. "Don't worry."

"No, Jack. Look!" She pointed ahead of them.

Captain Jack glanced ahead to see a ship. Not just any ship though. It was the Black Pearl. His jaw dropped in shock. Were his eyes tricking him?

"M-my ship." He burst out. "My ship isn't destroyed or underwater. _What?_ "

The captain was even more shocked to see the cannons come out of the sides. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. His eyes weren't tricking him, that was for sure. As much as he loved that ship, he knew that they'd have to fight against it.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Angelica asked, steadying him.

"I don't think so." Captain Jack shook his head. Then he rose his voice. "Attack!"

He heard noises under the deck as the cannons were put into position. Half of the crew was in its battle positions, the rest were still in the correct position to combat the storm.

"Would you really attack your own ship?" Angelica yelled at him over the first cannon shots.

"Better they sink than us!" He shouted back.

Soon the two ships were side by side. Captain Jack could see the crew. They weren't pirates, but seemed to be from the British Empire. The captain was Jonathan Beckett. He wasn't at the wheel though. He was in the middle of the main deck, holding a flintlock pistol in one hand, a sword in the other.

"Take the wheel." He ordered Angelica.

"What? Jack!" She called after him as he began walking down to the Bloody Dragon's main deck.

Captain Jack reached it just as his crew put up a wooden bridge in between the two ships. He drew his sword and his own flintlock.

*X*

 _Jack's going to get himself killed!_ Angelica thought, shaking her head in anger and worry. _He's already injured!_

*X*

The captain raced across the bridge, easily dispatching the first British soldier with his sword. He fought his way through them until he reached the one he was looking for. Beckett. They aimed their pistols at each other.

"Jack Sparrow." The British captain sneered. "Always running into trouble."

"How did ye get this ship?" Captain Jack demanded. "I saw her sink with my own eyes."

"Most of the parts ended up on our beach." The man responded. "We rebuilt the Pearl."

"Hand the Pearl over and I be letting ye live." He ordered in a menacing voice.

"Only over my dead body." Captain Beckett pulled the trigger.


	16. Chapter 15: Dying, Not Dead

**So, the website has been a little slow for me today, so don't be surprised if chapters 13, 14, and 15 don't get published until tomorrow (Sunday). Yep, that's right! I've been working on it anyway. So, hope you've enjoyed so far. Also, I finally got to watch Dead Men Have No Tales. I loved it, especially the end credit scene. If you've seen it, tell me your opinion in a review as well as your thoughts on this upcoming chapter. Here's chapter fifteen!**

 **Chapter 15:**

"Jack!" Angelica screamed as she saw the gun fire. She saw his body jerk as the bullet hit him and he tumbled to the deck of the Black Pearl.

Immediately after her cry rang out, everything fell silent. Even the fighting men and the cannons. The only noise was the sound of the water and the storm that was only a few ship lengths away.

*X*

Jack pushed his way through the crowd on the Black Pearl's deck, Gibbs at his side. When they broke through, shock and grief consumed him. Captain Jack was lying there, a bloody hole in the right side of his chest, near the shoulder. The captain was conscious, but unmoving as he lay there in shock and pain.

Jack crouched at his side. "Hey, can you hear me?" When the man didn't answer, his worry increased. "Dad!" He never though he'd be saying that word. More the less, yelling it in front of two crews.

"Jack!" Gibbs gently shook the captain's shoulder.

"Don't do that." The injured man hissed, a pained expression on his face. His breathing was rapid and heavy. The shock of it all reflected in his glazed eyes. He didn't even try to sit up. "I-I did not expect that."

"As the second in command of the crew, I order ye to attack." Gibbs spoke to the crew of the Bloody Dragon. Chaos erupted as the battle resumed. "Jack." The man turned to the lad. "I need ye to help me get him back onto the ship."

Jack nodded, too shocked to say anything. They each grabbed one of the captain's arms and began pulling him towards the ship. The man let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Hold on, Captain." The First Mate willed.

Captain Jack's gaze focused on him for a moment, before it turned back straight as they lifted him. Jack was at the captain's feet, while Gibbs held a firm grip under each of the man's arms. The carefully carried him through the battle and across the bridge. Luckily, the battle was pretty much only on the Pearl's deck, so they dragged the barely conscious captain over to his quarters. Angelica raced down from the quarter deck to them, gazing at Jack. Her eyes were full of worry and concern.

Angelica hastily opened the door so they could carry the man over to the bed. They carefully lifted him even higher, resulting in a gasp of pain from him.

"Easy, Jack." Gibbs muttered.

Unsure of if he was being told that or the captain, Jack carefully rested his father on the bed. He let go and took a step back. Gibbs did the same. Angelica stood at the foot of the bed. The stood there silently watching the captain breath as he laid there motionless.

"We need to see how bad it is." Jack spoke up, moving to the edge of the bed.

He took the captain's vest off, throwing it onto the floor. Then he tore open the white shirt, which was soaked in blood and sweat. He ripped it away from the captain's body, placing it beside the vest.

The bullet wound was just two inches below Captain Jack's collarbone. It was about three-fourths of an inch to an inch wide with blood leaking quickly from it.

"Gibbs, ye better get back out there, mate." The captain gasped out. Then he forced a pained smirk. "Kill Beckett for me."

"Aye, Captain." The First Mate drew his weapons and left the cabin, leaving the family alone.

Captain Jack's smirk lasted a few moments longer before fading. He glanced at Angelica. "I thought I told ye to steer the ship, love."

"You matter more than the ship, mi amor." She murmured in reply.

"So, I matter to ye more that yer ship does?" The captain asked, seeming confused.

"Si, Jack." She responded.

Jack shook his head, not wanting to see what'd happen. He took his sword and raced out of the cabin, after the First Mate. They had to win.

*X*

"Tell me, am I dreaming?" Captain Jack asked, his brain not comprehending what was exactly happening.

"No." Angelica told him. She gave a sweet smile. Then it turned to a frown as she looked at his wound. "You're dying, Jack. Estás muriendo."

"Dying, not dead." He assured her with a weak grin.

She shook her head, reaching to the ground for something. Her hand came back up, holding part of his shirt. She gently pressed it to the wound, making him stiffen in pain.

"Relajar, Jack. Relax." She ordered.

Captain Jack closed his eyes, trying to ignore the burning pain. He sighed deeply.

*X*

Gibbs watched as the last British soldier was thrown into the brig of the Black Pearl. Sure, a few of Captain Jack's large crew had died, but they still had about two crews' worth of men.

"Prepare both ships to enter the storm!" He ordered. "Jack, take the Pearl's wheel!"

"Aye!" The lad shouted, racing up to the Black Pearl's helm. He gripped the wheel in his hands, nodding back to the First Mate.

Gibbs took the Bloody Dragon's wheel into his own hands, watching his half of the crew tighten the rigging and the sails. A couple of men went below deck to put away the cannons. Same for on the Pearl.

The two ships entered the mist and storming clouds, rain pouring down and fierce waves shaking them.

*X*

"Ah, it seems we've entered the storm now." Captain Jack grumbled. Then he realized something. "Why don't I hear anymore cannon shots? Did we win already?"

"Apparently." Angelica responded curtly.

The ship shook and the captain gripped the headboard of the bed so that he didn't roll off. "Yep! Definitely in the storm. Oh, god. This is not going to be good."


	17. Chapter 16: Land Ho!

It had been six hours since the battle. One hour since they left the storm. Most of the crew was sleeping on both ships. They'd spent the last hour after the storm repairing and treating injuries. Luckily, no man or woman on either ship had been killed. The Motley crew stayed on the Bloody Dragon with their First Mate and Captain, while young Jack commanded the rest of them on the Black Pearl. The two ships hadn't been anchored and were still drifting towards Whitecap Bay. Pretty much every pirate in the crew was asleep. But one troubled pirate lay awake. The captain himself.

Captain Jack knew he should be resting, but he didn't have the nerve to. Recent events and old memories kept him awake. Not to mention the pain in his body.

" _Dying, not dead." He'd reminded Angelica._

 _She'd just rolled her eyes and tended to the bullet wound in his chest._

He shook his head through the darkness. He'd actually expected more of a response from her. And then the return of his ship. He'd seen it sink with his very eyes as a rowboat took him away! Yet it was afloat once again, sailing in sync with the Bloody Dragon. A day ago he never would've believed he'd see the ship again. It'd been ten years without it. Now, it was back out of the bottom of the ocean. Back to him by fate.

Captain Jack gave a small smile. An urge told him to get up, to go up onto the deck. He agreed to the urge, tired of having been laying around. He sat up slowly, painfully. He let out a faint groan as he got to his feet. He walked over to the door, opening it and walking through. He closed it, walking over to the deck of the railing. The full moon shimmered above him, surrounded by the thousands of stars. The sea reflected them. He gazed across the water, spotting an island. He sound barely see a burnt structure. A lighthouse. The one he'd blown up single-handed. They had arrived at Whitecap Bay. He grinned.

"Land ho!" Captain Jack shouted cheerfully.


	18. Chapter 17: Thanks for Reminding Me

"Jack!" Gibbs put his arm on the captain's shoulder. "You shouldn't be out here. You're injured."

"Don't care, mate." Captain Jack shrugged. Then he looked to his bullet wound, which had a thin scab over it. "Don't need me shoulder nor me chest to walk."

The crew had rushed to their stations, waiting for their next order. The young lad had emerged from below the Pearl's deck with those men. They were ready too.

"Open the sails!" The captain shouted. "We need to get a little closer first!"

"Aye, Captain!" A few pirates responded.

He smiled when he heard a familiar voice snapping at some of the pirates, probably asking where he was. _I'm right here._

"Jack!" Gibbs roughly yanked on his shoulder now.

"Ow!" Captain Jack yelped, turning to face him. "Trying to rip me arm off? What is it now?"

"Shouldn't stand so close to the edge of the deck." The First Mate warned.

"Do I look like I'm about to flip overboard?" The captain glared at him.

"No, but there's mermaids, Jack." He reminded him. "You know what they can do to a ship."

"Oh. Right." He immediately backed away from the edge of the deck. "Thanks for reminding me." Then she spotted a female face not far away peering at them. "Uh, Mr Gibbs?"

"Aye?"

"Look into the water."

Gibbs turned to look, immediately spotting the mermaid's face. "Oh no."

"Get the cannons ready, in case they attack." The captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain." The First Mate nodded. He raced away to help. "Prepare the cannons!"

"We're close enough." Captain Jack decided. Then he shouted,"Close the sails! Prepare the rowboats!"

"Aye Aye!" The crew chorused.

He stiffened as he felt a soft hand on his back, but he released the tension in his body almost an instant later as he put the pieces together. Of course, it was Angelica.

"Don't worry, Gibbs yelled at me for ye." He joked, giving a sly grin.

"Good." She responded. "You deserved it."

The captain let out a laugh. "Aye."

He heard the sound of the anchors being lowered and felt the ship jolt to a stop. The men were cutting the rowboats loose, climbing into them. Captain Jack carefully climbed into an empty ne, gesturing Angelica in. Gibbs and Ragetti got in with them before cutting the ropes off from the ship. The one-eyed pirate steadily rowed the boat towards the shore. Towards the lighthouse.


	19. Chapter 18: The Dutchman's Captain

**So, I did mention that I saw Dead Men Tell No Tales on Saturday, if I remember correctly. SO, there may be spoilers for the end credits scene in here. Just a warning. Once again, if you dare to read ahead, beware of SPOILERS from DMTNT. -Thank you!**

 **Chapter 18:**

The captain stepped out of the rowboat, followed by Angelica. So far, so good. No mermaids had attacked yet. The two crews climbed up the beach, leaving the rowboats at the edge of the water.

"Orders, Captain?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Did anyone grab supplies from the ship?" He asked.

"Uh...no." The First Mate admitted.

"That's first then."

"Ragetti, Pintel, Jack, take a few others to gather supplies." Gibbs ordered.

"Aye!" The young Jack replied.

Two rowboats left, heading back towards the Bloody Dragon and the Black Pearl. The two crews chatted in groups, relaxing after hours of straight working.

Gibbs turned back to him. "Next?"

The captain sighed. "Once the supplies get here, we'll be heading into the trees."

He sat down along the edge of the trees, his back against the rough bark of one of them. He watched as Angelica walked over to him and sat beside him.

"You look exhausted." She told him.

"I _half_ feel like it." He shrugged.

"Rest." She suggested.

"I am." The captain grumbled.

The Spanish woman rolled her eyes. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment before grinning sheepishly. "Uh, don't think so, no."

They sat side by side for some time before the First Mate rushed up to them.

"Captain!" Gibbs panted. "We're ready to go."

Captain Jack studied his face. The man didn't just look exhausted; he looked guilty and troubled. "You're guilty of something, mate. What happened now?"

"J-just come with me." The older sailor beckoned, turning around.

The captain got to his feet, racing after him with Angelica on his heels. They pushed their way through the sailors, most of whom were on the waterline. A familiar ship sailed towards them. He didn't know whether he should fear it or be glad to see it. It was the Flying Dutchman. Last time he saw it, it had left Will Turner with Elizabeth Swann, Carina Smith-Barbossa, and Henry Turner.

A few of the Dutchman's rowboats were heading towards them, holding what looked like the young lad Jack injured aboard one of them.

"Great." Captain Jack huffed. "If Will isn't the Dutchman's captain, then who is?"

"I am." A familiar, chilling voice answered.

"Davy Jones." The captain murmured, tensing.


	20. Chapter 19: Is Neither An Option?

**So, the summary has been changed cause I felt like it (for some reason even I don't know…) and I'm thinking of possibly changing the title as well. Just need ideas for that part. *shrugs* Anyway, I guess you want to read the chapter, am I right or an I right? *winks* Alright, here.**

 **Chapter 19:**

Captain Jack turned to face the tentacled green pirate. Davy Jones had an angry look on his face, as if he wanted revenge. Revenge for helping Will Turner kill him.

"Jack Sparrow." The Dutchman's captain spat. "You and William Turner will pay for what you have done to me."

He reached for his sword just as Jones did. They pulled them from their leather sheaths at the same time, aiming them at one another.

"Or," The responded with his usual humor. "I'll just kill ye again. You're outnumbered, don't ye see?"

"I don't think so." Davy Jones' eyes gleamed as his crew's rowboats reached shore. There had to be at least ten of them. "If anything, Captain Sparrow, you are outnumbered."

There was yelling and screams as the crews of the Bloody Dragon and Black Pearl began clashing with that of the Flying Dutchman. The captain willed himself not to have problems because of his healing wounds. He gave a wry smirk.

"More men doesn't always mean victory, mate." He wisely told him, making the first move.

"But isn't it obvious that I will beat you?" The green tentacled face sneered, easily blocking the attack. "Look at yourself, Sparrow, you are like a damaged ship, sinking into the depths of nothingness."

"Ye did not just say that." Captain Jack grumbled, slashing a low attack at the other captain's legs.

The pirate blocked yet again, grinning evilly. "I think I did." His eyes gleamed as he attacked this time, rapidly slashing and thrusting the sword at him.

For the most part, the captain blocked the attacks, unless you count the hairs being cut from his arm. He glared at Jones angrily, before swiping his sword at him with quick, swift chops.

"You won't win this fight, Sparrow." The creature told him, blocking the attacks with ease. "In fact, you will die here."

"Won't." Captain Jack challenged, tripping the man with his own legs. The grinned as he staggered to his feet, aiming his sword at Jones' throat. "Now, what did I jus' tell ye?"

He let out a cry of surprise as the man or creature kicked his own leg and he fell on top of him. Jones' sword was inches away from his face. He rolled off of the green skinned...thing and got to one knee, aiming his blade at him. His opponent got onto his side, pushing one knee on the ground and raising to his feet. The aimed his own sword down at the captain's face.

Davy Jones let out a cruel laugh as he glowered down at the surprised man below him. "Surrender now, or I take your life, Jack Sparrow."

He swallowed. Then he spoke in a shaking, yet joking voice. "Is neither an option?"


	21. Chapter 20: Far From Over

**Okay, so just thought of a new name for the fanfiction. "On Familiar Tides" came up in my head, so I think I'll change it to that. From now on, "Pirate Blood" will be "On Familiar Tides"! So, yay. Enjoy chapter twenty!**

 **Chapter 20:**

Davy Jones just glared down at him, muttering under his breath. He raised his sword, ready to strike.

"So, that's a no, right?" Captain Jack asked, preparing himself.

"Today is the day that you die, Jack Sparrow." Jones declared, swinging his sword.

The captain thrust his up so that it intercepted the sword. He gave a cocky smile. "No, ye got that wrong. Not today, mate. Not today."

The sound of cannonfire made him jump slightly. The cannonball itself landed right in between the two of them. He swung his sword in rapid strikes at Jones, but the tentacled captain blocked each attack. He slashed back at him, only twice as hard. Captain Jack kept up with defending himself, but hardly. It was obvious that he'd lose if this battle continued. Maybe he could negotiate his way out of it?

He was caught off guard when Jones kicked him square in the chest, sending him crashing into the nearest tree trunk. The winning pirate turned to see that his crew was struggling against the Pearl and Dragon's men. He'd lost about one-fourth of them already. Jones sighed, obviously deciding to spare the rest of them.

"Fall back to the boats!" He roared. Then he turned to glare at Captain Jack as he got up. "This isn't over, Jack Sparrow."

The captain nodded in agreement. "Yer right, it isn't."

He stumbled over to young Jack's side as they watched Davy Jones and his crew board the rowboats, heading back for the Dutchman.

"At least we broke the curse for that thing to go underwater." He mumbled to himself.

The crew boarded the large ship and it slowly began to sail away. Gibbs ordered the two crews' worth of men that they had to start tending to wounds immediately. Then he came over to him.

"Ye alright, Captain?" He asked.

"Aye. Not even scratched, really, mate." Captain Jack told him. "This is far from over."

The First Mate nodded in agreement. "Aye, I can tell. What's our next move, Jack?"

"Once everyone is fit to go, we'll travel for an hour into the trees. Then, we rest." He decided.


	22. Chapter 21: The Sword of Triton

**So, we're already in the twenties for chapters. Kind of rare for my stories. But then again, I sort of plan to make this one long. Possibly thinking of sequels. Seriously, I already have ideas for the ending! So, enough of this and more of the story…**

 **Chapter 21:**

As Jack walked through the trees, he spotted his father trailing behind. In fact, the First Mate was leading the way. They'd been travelling for nearly an hour now. Most of the crew was battered and bloody from the battle with Davy Jones' crew, but they had only lost three men. He rubbed a stinging wound on his shoulder, sighing. _How did I get into all of this again?_ The young lad fell into step with his mother, who looked just as exhausted as he felt.

"How are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried to seem curious. Truthfully, he was trying not to fall asleep on his feet.

"Tired, exhausted." She shrugged. "Y tu?"

Knowing a little Spanish, he gave a small smile. "Same as you. Any idea when we're stopping?"

She glanced back at the captain. "When he wants to. He looks as if he could pass out at any time."

"I know." He nodded in a sympathetic reply.

As if he'd heard them, Captain Jack called ahead to the main body of the group. "Let's stop here!"

There were mumbles and sighs of relief as they laid or sat down, drinking water from canteens and closing their eyes. Jack sat down on a log, leaning up against the back of a tree. He closed his one eyes, listening to his breathing as he caught his breath.

*X*

Captain Jack sank to his knees, deeply inhaling as he caught his breath. Hiking wasn't exactly his thing. He let out a groan, settling into a sitting position and leaning against the nearest tree. He closed his eyes, drifting into sleep immediately.

" _Jack!" Carina Smyth-Barbossa smiled as she saw him._

" _This is a dream, right?" He asked._

" _Yes, Jack." She rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to get to you all night."_

" _Why?" He gazed at her with a burning curiosity._

" _I have to give you something." Carina told him._

" _Give me what?" Captain Jack asked._

" _This." She pulled a sheathed sword out from behind her and held it out to him. "The Sword of Triton."_

 _Shocked, he didn't reply._

" _My father was the last one to use it. I thought you should have it. It might help you."_

" _T-thanks." He responded. "But if this is a dream, how do I actually get it?"_

" _If I'm correct, it should be next to you when you wake up." She held it out to him. "Take it."_

 _The captain took it from her, looking over it. She began fading from his dream or vision, whatever it was._

" _Goodbye, Jack." She nodded in farewell._

" _Bye." He responded carelessly._

Captain Jack's eyes snapped open and he glanced to see the Sword of Triton on his lap, still sheathed.


	23. Chapter 22: Wonder Why I'm Not Dead?

**So, yeah, as you'd seen, that was a strange chapter. Swords appearing through dreams! It was the best idea I had at the time. So, here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 22:**

Captain Jack had wandered off some way, standing alone in a layer of thick trees. He connected the Sword of Triton to his belt in place of his own sword, which he held in his right hand. _Captain Barbossa, I will use this sword in your memory._ He thought, glancing at the poisoned sword. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the early morning air. The sky was an purplish color because it was just before dawn.

"Jack?" A familiar female voice came from behind him.

"Angelica." He greeted, without turning towards her.

"You did sleep, si?" She asked.

"A little bit." He told her.

"You are acting strange." Angelica noticed. "Why do you have two swords?"

 _She clearly doesn't see that this is her father's on my side._ He rolled his eyes. "Long story, love."

"Tell me." Her hot breath on his ear made him flinch. She pulled back and stood in front of him, looking at his face. "Tell me, Jack."

The captain let out a grumble of complaint, then sighed. "Just a vision from Carina Smyth-Barbossa."

"Daughter of the one-legged man?"

"Yes." Captain Jack nodded, not feeling like saying 'aye'. "Daughter of Hector Barbossa."

"What was this vision about?"

"She gave me a sword. It's not any sword though. If ye saw it, ye'd know what it is." When she looked at him questioningly, he told her the truth,"It's the Sword of Triton."

Angelica's face twisted into a mixture of grief and anger before turning neutral. Her voice was bitter when she spoke. "The poisoned sword? The sword that was once my father's? Blackbeard's sword?"

"Aye, love. Blackbeard's sword."

"Why did she give it to you?"

"Her father, Hector, was the last one to own it. She gave it to me thinking that it'd help us when we needed it." He explained as best he could.

"Well, her father stole it from my father! Where is this Barbossa now?"

"Dead." He admitted, his voice raw.

"Good."

"Have ye ever wondered why I'm still alive, Angelica?" Captain Jack snapped, whirling around on her angrily. "Captain Barbossa killed Captain Salazar-who would've killed me if he'd gotten the chance! Hector sacrificed himself for his daughter, Henry, and I to get to the ship. He saved us. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be looking at ye now!" His breathing was hard and he stopped to catch his breath. _Why did I give her the chalice with the tear instead of Blackbeard?!_ He turned and stalked away, muttering as he passed her. "Knew none of this was worth it."


	24. Chapter 23: We Need to Execute Them!

Jack flinched as he heard yelling not too far away from the group. There seemed to be an argument. Then he realized that those were the voices of his parents. His heart sank. The yelling died down and his father burst through the trees on his left, anger on his face.

"Hey!" The lad called, making the man stop in his tracks a few moments after he'd passed.

"Hey, Jack, you need a sword?" The captain asked, making the younger pirate notice that he had two.

"Yeah, actually." He admitted. "I lost mine in the battle on the beach."

"Here." He tossed the sword over his shoulder.

Jack looked away for a moment to catch it, but when he looked back, his father was gone. He shook his head, sighing as he sank back against the tree, looking at the sword he'd been given.

*X*

Captain Jack stalked through the main group, past Gibbs unintentionally waking him. Then he settled himself and the Sword of Triton in a fork between two tree branches in a tree not far away. He shifted into a comfortable position, leaning his back against another branch, his legs dangling.

"Jack?" Gibbs' voice came. "What're ye doing up there?"

The captain looked down to see the man peering up at him. He sighed in annoyance. Just when he was going to relax and have some time to think. He just shrugged, not responding as he gazed over the group of pirates.

The First Mate made a shocked noise in his throat. "Is that what I think it is?"

The captain followed his gaze to the sword. He gave a small nod. "Aye. The Sword of Triton."

"Where'd ye get it?" He pressed.

"Carina Smyth in a vision." He replied tonelessly.

"Is that even possible, Jack?" The First Mate raised an eyebrow.

"It is now, I guess." He said, though his thoughts were distracted. He remembered the battle against Beckett's men and his eyes widened. He looked at Gibbs. "Were there any prisoners on the ships?"

The First Mate froze, hesitating. "...Aye. Just Beckett and ten of the survivors from his men. Why do ye ask, Captain?"

"Because if they get out, they can take over the ships!" Captain Jack reminded him, sliding down the tree trunk.

"So, are ye saying we bring them with us?" He asked.

"What? No!" He sighed. "We need to execute them, of course!"

"But, Jack-"

"I'll take a few of the crew to go back. Which ship are they on?"

"The Pearl."

"Alright then. See you later, mate. Stay here until I get back. Savvy?"

"Aye."


	25. Chapter 24: Through the Trees

**So, honestly, I forgot about the prisoners. Lol. If I didn't remember to include them somewhere else, it'd be kind of strange. So, yeah, decided to do something about that. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 24:**

Jack looked up as his father approached him. Something in the man's eyes told them that they were going to do something...different. He got to his feet, facing him.

"Need something?" He asked.

"Ye and I are taking a few others back to the ship. We have one more thing to do." The captain explained.

"And what's that?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Ye'll find out when we get there." He crossed his arms. "Ye coming or not?"

"Fine." Jack consented. "Only to get away from these trees."

"Aye, well, I don't like em either, lad." Captain Jack admitted. "C'mon now."

The captain headed back towards the main group, the younger pirate racing after him.

"Who're we taking?"

"Scrum! Pintel! Monkey! Come with me!" The older pirate shouted.

Scrum and Pintel raced over, followed by Jack the Monkey, who climbed up the captain's shoulder. He tensed, then looked at the monkey. He wagged a finger, shaking his head.

"We going yet?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow impatiently.

"Aye. Let's go." Captain Jack nodded.

*X*

"Where are we going, Captain?" Pintel asked as they pushed through the trees towards the shore.

"Back to the ships." He responded tonelessly.

"Why?" Scrum asked, surprise in his voice.

"To take care of some prisoners before they take the ships over." The captain told him.

"You mean to execute them?" The young Jack asked.

"Exactly."


	26. Chapter 25: Boarding the Pearl

The four pirates and monkey stepped onto the open sand of the beach. They sat down to rest for a moment. From what the captain could see, the ships looked fine, floating there side by side.

"Why are we executing them?" Jack asked him.

"They could overrun one or both of our ships and leave us here." He responded, scowling as if it was obvious.

"Oh. Right." The young pirate sighed, pushing his long black hair from his face.

Captain Jack got to his feet and began walking towards the nearest rowboat. "Scrum, Pintel, you take one boat. Jack and I will take another. Savvy?"

"Aye." The two pirates chorused.

The captain and climbed into a rowboat, the monkey still on his shoulder. The younger pirate pushed it into the water and scrambled in quickly. The captain grabbed the oars and started paddling just as the other boat did.

"What were you and her arguing about earlier?" Jack asked, making the older pirate frown.

"You heard that?" He asked.

"Yes. You were pretty loud."

"Oh."

"What was it about?" He asked again.

"Doesn't matter." The captain responded, seeming troubled by that memory.

"Where'd you get that sword?" Jack pointed at it.

"Also doesn't matter." Captain Jack told him, not feeling like talking much.

They fell into silence as they rowed the small boat the few minutes to the Bloody Dragon. They boarded just before the other boat. Then they crossed the wooden bridge to the Black Pearl. Captain Jack stopped in his tracks when he spotted wet boot prints on deck and an old, beat up rowboat in the water.

"Captain?" Pintel asked.

"Go execute the prisoners, if they're still there." He ordered briskly.

"What about you?" Scrum persisted.

"Ye have yer orders now go!" He glared at him.

"Aye, Captain." Scrum shook his head reluctantly.

The two pirates and former blacksmith vanished down into the hull. Captain Jack looked at the trail of footprints, narrowing his eyes as he realized that one of them was a stud instead of a boot. One name came to mind, but he shook the thought away. _No, he's dead._ He saw that they lead to the Pearl's cabin.

Captain Jack pulled the door handle, stepping inside. His jaw dropped when he saw who the mysterious man was.


	27. Chapter 26: I'm Not Like You

Never in his life, had Captain Jack expected to see this man again. Never.

"H-Hector?" He asked, taking a couple steps towards the chair, which was turned away from him.

"Jack." Barbossa greeted. "Glad to see me?"

"Surprised, actually." He admitted. "I thought that ye were-"

"Dead again?" The older captain sighed, turning to face him. He looked as if nothing had happened. "I never died that time, Jack. After I stabbed Salazar, I fell into the water. It collapsed on me, but I only got knocked out. Woke up aboard another ship. They brought me as far as Tortuga and then gave me a rowboat. Found my way here."

Captain Jack took a step closer, narrowing his eyes. "So I see. Good thing I came back then."

"Came back? Jack, don't tell me that ye were on the island?" Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I was. Both of the crews too." Screams below deck sent a slight chill up his spine. Then he gave a small grin. "They're executing the prisoners."

"Prisoners?"

"Aye. Beckett's men. Only about ten of em."

"How many others did ye bring with ye, Jack?" The pirate got up, walking towards him awkwardly.

"Just four." He said with a shrug. "And that monkey. Speaking of which." He glanced around. "Where's he go?" A monkey screech made him jump and he turned to see it on Barbossa's shoulder. "Oh. Not surprising."

Hector Barbossa grinned. Then his expression went neutral. "Who's that?"

"Who's who?" Captain Jack asked, before spinning around. He rolled his eyes at the sight of his son. "Jack, I thought you were executing the prisoners."

"I can't." The lad shook his head.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Don't expect me to be exactly like you just because you're my father." Jack scowled.

"Go load some supplies into the boat then!" Captain Jack ordered. "Might as well do something useful. Savvy?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't. You forced me into this life, remember? You stole me from the town. I had no say in this. I can't let you control my life, father." The lad stood up. "I'm not a pirate like you. I was never meant to be one."

Young Jack stalked out of the room after handing his sword to the captain, who stood there stunned.


	28. Chapter 27: This is Your Home!

**So, a lot happened in the last chapter, though it was very short. This will be a mixed POV chapter between Captain Jack and the younger Jack. Let's see where fate leads them next, shall we?**

 **Chapter 27:**

"So, ye have a son, do ye, Jack?" Barbossa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up, Hector." Captain Jack grumbled.

"So, what're ye doing on this island again?"

"Restoring the Fountain."

"Why?" The one-legged man asked.

"Because we can." The captain responded with a mere shrug.

"Care if I join yer little expedition?"

"Sure, besides, when we leave the Bloody Dragon will need a captain."

Shouts erupted ondeck.

*X*

"Jack, where are you going?" Scrum shouted as the lad cut the ropes on the small rowboat.

"Away from here." Jack scowled.

"Why?" Pintel questioned.

"I wasn't made to execute people." He retorted. "I am no pirate."

"But yer father is the captain. Ye have his pirate blood!" Scrum tried to convince him.

"I'm not like my father." The young lad told him. "We're different in too many ways. And I'm not an executioner. Not a pirate either. Was a blacksmith until he stole me from that. I'm going back to my home."

"Your home is here!" Pintel told the angry lad, who had started rowing away. "There'll be nothing for you to go back to after our attack there! Besides, you won't even make it halfway there in that thing."

"What's that?" Jack called. "Can't hear you!"

"Can we blow the deserter down yet?" Scrum scowled.

"I wish." Pintel sighed.

*X*

"How much longer do we have to wait?" A middle-aged pirate asked.

"Maybe another hour." Gibbs responded honestly. "Go get some more rest."

"But-"

"That's an order."

"Aye." The pirate turned and walked away, sighing.

The First Mate shook his head. His gaze moved to Angelica, who paced back and forth, looking guilty. She'd told him about her argument with the captain, but there was nothing he could do. They had to be on the ship by now or on their way back maybe. Hopefully.

*X*

Captain Jack looked up as Scrum and Pintel entered the cabin.

"Captain," Scrum began then his jaw dropped. "Bar-Barbossa?"

"Didn't he die?" Pintel asked.

"Ever hear of swimming?" Barbossa sighed.

"Hector, they came in here for a reason." Captain Jack cut in before the man could say anything else. "Spill it."

"Jack left in a rowboat…" Scrum didn't meet his gaze.

"I know." He crossed his arms, sighing. "The lad just doesn't listen. Are the prisoners dead?"

"Aye, Captain." Pintel nodded.

"Good." Captain Jack turned to Barbossa. "Ye coming, Hector?"

"Aye, Jack, I am." Barbossa gave a nod, moving to stand beside him. "Let's be going."


	29. Chapter 28: Don't Try Anything, Sparrow!

**Yep, seems as if we're approaching chapter thirty now. Two chapters to go. It'll obviously be coming out later today or tomorrow sometime.**

 **Chapter 28:**

Jack steadily rowed the paddles away from the two ships. He brought two canteens of water, a bottle of rum, and a crate of food. It made the boat crowded, but he didn't care. Better than starving or dehydrating.

As soon as he'd watched the first two men be killed, he panicked. That's the moment he knew that pirate life wasn't for him. So he'd given the sword back to his father and left. Though he'd begun to wonder if he should've kept the sword. Too late now.

He rowed for three hours straight, though his arms got tired. Just as he was leaning back to relax, he spotted a ship in the fog. He recognized the bowstrip and knew exactly who's ship it was. Davy Jones!

"Knew that I should've kept that sword." He grumbled, half-heartedly taking a sip of water from a canteen before putting it back down.

The ship's anchor lowered as it reached him. A pirate held a sword down at him, gesturing him up the ladder. Almost wishing he'd stayed with his father, Jack obeyed, slowly climbing the ladder.

"Who is this boy?" Davy Jones asked, stepping forward.

"I saw him at the battle on the beach, Captain." One pirate spoke up.

Immediately another pirate held a sword at his throat, making Jack tense in fear.

"What is your name?" Jones asked him.

 _Don't tell him…_

"Tell him or I kill ye here and now." The pirate snarled.

"Jack Sparrow Junior." He forced out, angry with himself for being afraid.

"Ah, Sparrow's son." Davy Jones' eyes gleamed. "What a find out here. May I ask you what you were doing on that small boat?"

"Trying to get to London." He crossed his arms.

Laughter broke out among most of the pirates.

"You never would've made it." Davy Jones laughed. "And now, you'll be working with the crew."

"I won't." He felt the metal against his throat. "Fine."

"Koleniko, you watch him." Jones ordered. "And don't try anything, Sparrow!"


	30. Chapter 29: It Was His Choice

Captain Jack moved swiftly through the trees, followed by Barbossa with his monkey, Scrum, and Pintel. He knew that they were close to the group. He ducked under a tree branch.

"How much further, Captain?" Scrum complained. "My legs are hurting!"

"Not too far, mate." The captain responded. "And who says I'll be giving a break."

"Can you please give a break?" Pintel put in.

Truthfully, the captain was exhausted. He tried not to show it, but that was hard. Especially in a humid tropical jungle on an island like this. He tripped on a tree root, rolling down the nearest hill.

"Whoaaa!" He landed in a sitting position, scrambling to his feet awkwardly.

"See, even you need a break, Jack." Barbossa told him.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I care." Captain Jack told him. "But, I'm actually extremely exhausted, so we'll rest for a bit when we get there."

"Good." Scrum panted.

*X*

Angelica's gaze jerked to a patch of trees as four pirates burst into the small clearing. She saw Captain Jack, Scrum, Pintel, and...the one-legged man? Were her eyes tricking her? Where was the other Jack? Didn't the captain say that the one-legged man died?

"Jack!" She stalked up to meet them.

"Ello." The captain responded.

"Where's Jack?"

"Not here."

"You know what I mean." She glared at him.

"He left." He responded bitterly. "Deserted us."

"Why? What did you go back to the ship for?" Angelica questioned.

"To execute the prisoners."

"You made him do that?"

"I tried." He admitted with a sly shrug. She glared at him. "So what?"

"He's not ready for that kind of stuff, Jack! Where is he now?" She asked angrily.

"Well…" He began guiltily.

"He took off in a rowboat." Scrum told her.

Shock coursed through her. "He what?!"

"Get ready for more hiking!" Captain Jack shouted to the men. "We shall be leaving soon!" Then he turned back to her. "Look, it was his choice. I forced him into all of this anyway." He told her, his voice a harsh whisper. "I'll explain of the way."


	31. Chapter 30: What Are the Chances?

"So," Angelica's voice was cool. "You said you'd tell me everything on the way, Jack."

"Yes...I did say that." Captain Jack replied, stepping over a tree root as they hiked.

"Well?"

"How much do you want to here?"

"All of it." She responded.

"Knew ye'd bloody say that." He grumbled. "Well, for one, it's a long story. Though I assume ye don't care." He glanced at her as he said it. She nodded for him to go on. "So, ten years ago, the Pearl was attacked by Beckett's men. We had to abandon ship, but we lost track of Jack. He didn't know how to swim. We thought that they got him or he drowned. A week or less ago, the crew and I attacked a small town by London-in your ship. I found my way into a blacksmith shop and ended up fighting this young lad. He was a decent fighter. When Gibbs came in and interrupted our fight, he recognized Jack from something the lad remembered from the attack on the Pearl. Then we kidnapped him and brought him onto the ship. The next morning we left. Jack's been with us since, until just earlier."

"So, you lost him-your own son-for ten years and then forced him back into pirate life?"

"Pretty much."

"You idiot, Jack." Angelica cursed.

"Don't yell at me, I put Gibbs in charge of watching him!" Captain Jack tried to make an excuse.

"He's in danger on his own out there!"

"What are the chances of him being caught? Jones should be far from here by now."

Captain Barbossa, who wasn't far away, shook his head. "I doubt it, Jack. After the fight ye told me about, he'd be nearby jus' waiting to attack again."

"Maybe, but I don't think so."

*X*

Davy Jones watched Koleniko push the young lad aside.

"Hey!" Sparrow's son shouted angrily.

"Ye didn't tie the rigging right." The pirate told him. "Ye oughta do it right every time. Next time ye make a mistake, ye be sure to be punished."

"Punished?" The lad spat. "You punish the crew around here when they mess up? That's not how it's supposed to work!"

"Every ship is different, boy." 'Koleniko reminded him. "This is how ours' is and ye're gonna deal with it. Savvy that?"

"Aye." Jack grumbled.

"Sparrow!" Davy Jones called. "Get over here!"

The young lad raced over hastily, probably not wanting to be punished. "Aye?"

"You will learn to be one of us." He growled, grabbing the scruff of his shirt to pull him closer. "If you do anything _funny,_ you'll be executed, thrown overboard, or even worse. Do you understand?"

He could see the young Sparrow swallow nervously. "Y-yes, I understand."

"Captain."

"I understand, Captain."


	32. Chapter 31: Part of the Ship

**Chapter 31! New record for my highest amount of chapters on a story! Same for words. Currently 17k+ in there. My second record for that would be 12k+. Anyway, enough about my records. Back to the story!**

 **Chapter 31:**

"C'mon, lad." Koleniko said, not gently nor demanding.

Jack made his way through the crew's quarters of the Flying Dutchman. You'd think there'd be hammocks, but he didn't see any.

"Where are the hammocks?" He asked.

"Hammocks?" The pirate echoes, nearly laughing. "We don't use hammocks."

"Then where do you sleep?" He asked, an uneasy feeling running up his spine.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship." The pirate rasped.

"What does that mean?" Fear pricked through Jack.

"Ye'll find out." He responded, an evil grin edging the corners of his mouth and laughter in his eyes. "Ye'll find out."

"Not sure I want to." Jack mumbled, following him into another room.

"Jus' happens that we have a spare spot for ye." Koleniko gestured to the wall.

"Spare spot? That's a wall." His voice rose. _Is he mad?_

"Aye. It be a wall." The creepy grin returned. "Part of the crew, _part of the ship._ "

"W-what do you mean? I don't understand."

"Lean against the wall and relax."

Jack leaned against the wall, forcing both his body and mind to relax. He felt something coming over this body, pulling him backwards. Something pulling him into the wall.

"Good." The rough voice laughed. "Ye are a part of the ship now, boy."

*X*

"Jack, what if you're wrong?" Angelica asked him as the group settled down for the night. "What if they do have him?"

"Then we'll get him back." The captain responded, closing his eyes as he leaned against a tree. "We can fight Davy Jones and his crew again. Jus' when the time's right, love. And that time is not now."

"How do you know?"

"I jus' do."


	33. Chapter 32: Welcome to the Crew, Sparrow

"All hands on deck!" The First Mate, Maccus' call snapped Jack awake.

He felt the wall slowly push him out. He stumbled as his feet touched the floor and nearly fell over, only to be grabbed by Koleniko, who grinned as he steadied him.

"Sleep well, lad?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, for sleeping in a wall." He retorted.

The pirate let out a laugh. "Ye're already starting to look like one of us."

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Look at your shoulder, kid."

Slowly, he turned his head to look at his right shoulder. What he saw horrified him. A sea shell was embedded into his shoulder. The kind that looked like a clam, laying flat in his shoulder. He rose his trembling left hand a felt his fingers along it. It felt like a regular sea shell, though it was part of him now. He found it hard to keep his thoughts and emotions together. He couldn't think straight. He was angry, confused, and horrified all at the same time. But a dark, deep part of him like it. It encouraged him, told him that he was doing the right thing.

"N-noo." He gasped out. "H-how?"

"All of the curses lifted for awhile after Poseidon's Trident was broken, but now the curses are back. They're being stored somewhere else." Koleniko explained. "One of the curses is being turned into a monster. The other curse on this ship is being part of it. Ye are truly one of us now, Sparrow."

"Me? One of you?" Jack shook his head, not processing the news correctly. "I'm one of you?"

"Welcome to the crew." Davy Jones' voice rang out.


	34. Chapter 33: Five Lashes!

Captain Jack pushed through the trees, followed by the rest of the two crews and Barbossa. He knew that they should reach the cave where the Fountain was by noon tomorrow. Suddenly he wondered if they still had the chalices or if the cave hadn't caved in. He hoped that nothing would go wrong.

Around midday, he stopped. "Settle down and rest for a bit!" He shouted.

There were sighs of relief from the group. He sat down under a shady tree, drinking some water from a canteen. Barbossa settled down next to him, leaning back against the tree's trunk and drinking water from his own canteen.

"Jack," Hector began as he closed his canteen. "Ye think the cave is still in one piece?"

"I keep wondering the same thing, mate." Captain Jack admitted, turning his own canteen in his hands.

"Why are ye going to the Fountain anyway?"

"To restore it. It got crushed, remember?"

"Aye, I do." Barbossa nodded. "Why do ye want to restore it?"

"For the future, maybe." He shrugged. "It could come in handy."

"Ye haven't changed much, Jack." The pirate gave a small smile, chuckling.

"Neither have ye, mate." He grinned back.

*X*

"Get to work!" Maccus shouted.

With a sigh, Jack secured the rigging the way Koleniko had shown him the previous day. The pirate had stopped watching him, finally. Didn't make him feel like he had more freedom, more the less more at home. He still hated this ship.

He snapped back into reality, making sure that the deck cannons were secured as well. He found one that wasn't and began to tie it. Only when one of the pirates yelled at him and grabbed him, did he realize that he did it wrong.

"Ye didn't tie that right, boy." Koleniko growled in his ear.

"Wh-Didn't I?" He asked, looking at it. With a jolt, he realized that he tied it the way he'd tie it on the Bloody Dragon. "Oops…"

Maccus let out a harsh, raspy laugh. "Take him to the middle of the deck."

"What? No, let go of me!" Jack shouted, trying to pull free from the grip of Koleniko and another pirate. "I didn't mean to tie it wrong!"

"Sorry doesn't retie the rope, Sparrow." Davy Jones told him from nearby. "You must be punished, like everyone who makes mistakes on this ship."

They reached the middle of the main deck. Koleniko and the other pirate only gripped him harder. Maccus stood behind Jack's back, making him slightly nervous about what was going to happen. He felt his shirt be ripped from his back carelessly and them he heard the sound of snapping leather.

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

Instead of responding, the First Mate let out a raspy chuckle. Then Jack felt leather lashing out on his back, followed by a stinging pain. He was being whipped.

"Five lashes, Maccus." Jones ordered.

"Aye, Cap'n." The pirate replied.

Another lash hit his back and he clenched his teeth. A third slammed square in between his shoulders and he winced. Then a fourth made him grunt. The fifth hit him and he barely stiffled a cry of pain. His legs felt like jelly. When the two pirates dropped him, he collapsed.

*X*

"Why don't we throw him overboard, sir?" Koleniko asked.

"Because we can use the boy to bargain," Davy Jones responded,"or even to lure Sparrow."

"Ah. Never thought of that, Cap'n." The pirate sounded like he liked the plan.

"That's why you're not the First Mate." The captain told him. Then he turned to Jack, who was struggling to his feet. "Get to work, Sparrow!"

"A-aye, sir." He managed as he finally got his legs to obey him.

Avy Jones smiled with satisfaction. He could even get the son of Jack Sparrow to fall in line.


	35. Chapter 34: The Second Night

The sun dipped below the horizon as Captain Jack's men pushed through the trees. Most of them were limping and a few were trailing behind. They were all exhausted. One man tripped and fell over, then groaned as he slowly got up.

"Jack, we should stop." Barbossa told him. "The men can't go much further without a rest."

"I know. Alright." The captain agreed. Then he shouted to the men,"Alright, we're stopping here for the night. Rest up well for tomorrow's travelling!"

There were sighs of relief and a few complaints as the crews settled down against trees, drinking from their canteens and getting a bite of the little food they brought. Captain Jack sat down against his own tree a little ways away from the main group with an exasperated grumble. He closed his eyes after a quick drink, falling asleep after a few minutes.

*X* **Time Change (Not POV)** *X*

The sound of clinking metal woke him up, though his eyes didn't open. He could hear someone breathing right in his face. After a moment, he realized that the clinking had come from the latch on his belt. Like a flash, his hand snatched the one that had done it.

"Let go of me, Jack." Angelica's voice hissed quietly.

He grinned, opening his eyes. "Ye woke me up, love. What ye be doing over here?"

Her free hand moved to the left side of his face, feeling its way through his beard. His eyes closed slowly, relinquishing her touch.

"It doesn't matter." She breathed on his ear, making his breath hitch. "Tell me, Jack, why do you want to restore the Fountain?"

Captain Jack's eyes opened, gazing upon her face steadily. He answered in a question. "Why does it matter to ye?"

"Because my father died there, Jack. Thanks to you." She sounded slightly angry.

"The chalices look the same. I didn't even pay attention to which one I put the tear in." He tried to come up with an excuse.

"You are lying, Jack." Angelica glared at him. "You knew which one it was in. Why did you save me? What am I to you?"

"Everything, love." Captain Jack admitted. "Everything."

*X*

Jack felt the ship sinking into the water. Lowering itself away from any other ship's sight. The water had gotten up to his waist now. He spotted a familiar looking pirate about to head below.

"Koleniko!" He called.

He turned. "What, Sparrow?"

"Can't we drown?" He asked. "Because I don't exactly want to."

Koleniko let out a cruel laugh. "Drown? No, we can't drown. Neither can you not that you're one of us. Now get below deck!"

"Working on that." Jack responded, wading through the water, which was now chest high.

As it reached his chin, he ducked under the water and began swimming towards the stairs. He found that he could breathe underwater. _So, Koleniko was right. We can't drown._

Jack reached the stairs and grabbed on, practically pulling himself down them. Then he swam towards the room where his wall bed was. He entered the room and relaxed as he leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes as it pulled him in.

He'd just survived day two aboard the Dutchman.


	36. Chapter 35: Something Seriously Wrong

**So, decided that I'm definitely making a sequel. I don't have any name ideas or anything like that yet, but I know I will be making it after I finish this. For this story, I expect at least five more chapters. Probably more like ten because of how short each of them are, but we'll see.**

 **Chapter 35:**

"We're almost there! Keep going!" Captain Jack encouraged the crews.

It was nearly noon and he knew that they were very close. But he felt that something was wrong. He just felt it in the air. He clenched his teeth and burst through a line of trees. He reached the last layer of tree trunks and found a droplet of water going up one of the leaves and defying gravity. He smirked. They were just outside the caves that led to the Fountain. He pushed through the trees, only to stop short in shock.

Where the caves should have been was a pile of rock. Someone had destroyed the Fountain. He shook his head in disbelief. He had to get a closer look.

As the group stumbled over to the cave and stopped, the captain just shook his head again. There was no possible way to restore the Fountain now.

The sound of a loading rifle made him turn. The British soldiers. Not the ones that they had held prisoner, those ones were dead, but different ones. One of the soldiers walked up to him and pressed his gun against his skull.

"Sparrow." The man grumbled irritably.

"Stranger." He greeted back. "What do ye want?"

"We want you dead. All of you dead." A soldier with a commodore hat on stepped forward, glaring at him.

"Ah. Is that so?" Captain Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. He glanced at Barbossa and gave him a small nod. "Well, ye'll have to kill us before we kill ye then."

The other pirate knew what to do. He drew his sword and stabbed the soldier next to him. The other pirates drew their own swords and began to attack. The captain ended up facing off against the Commodore.

Their swords clashed, neither one having an advantage at the moment. The Commodore's blade came close to Captain Jack's face, but he swatted it away with his own.

"You can't win, Sparrow." The man told him "Y-"

"Yeah, yeah. Been through this lecture before." He interrupted, annoyed.

"Who was it who lectured you the first time?" The Commodore persisted, blocking an attack that would've been lethal if it'd hit him.

"Not yer business." The captain responded, swinging his sword towards the man's face.

The soldier blocked the attack and swung his sword downwards. Captain Jack moved to defend himself, but he wasn't fast enough. He let out a loud, sharp cry of pain as he felt the sword come in contact with his lower leg. He tried to regain his balance, but something was seriously wrong.

He stabbed the Commodore square in the chest before he blacked out and his head hit the ground.

*X*

Davy Jones smiled as he watched Sparrow collapse from where he hid in the trees. The pirate captain didn't move and Jones knew that he was either dead or knocked out cold.

Using his ability to go through solid objects, he vanished back through the trees to where his ship waited at the coast of the island.


	37. Chapter 36: Won't Be On His Feet

Captain Jack's eyes snapped open. He felt something damp against his left leg. Then it all came crashing back to him. The burning pain in his leg as the Commodore found a flaw in his defenses and then the payback of stabbing him in the middle of the chest.

"Wondered if ye'd ever wake up." A familiar voice came from the table of the ship's cabin.

"Hector…" He groaned, trying to sit up. "W-what happened, mate?"

"What's the last thing ye remember?" Barbossa asked him.

"I-I remember that Commodore hitting my leg with his sword and then blacking out right after I stabbed him." He responded. He glanced in the man's direction, not wanting to look at his leg. "What happened to my leg?"

"The Commodore...Jack, he cut off yer leg."

Captain Jack froze in shock. "I-no...What?!" He found it hard to form a sentence. His head snapped to look at his leg. Sure enough, from the middle of his calf down, there was nothing except for blood and a cloth trying to stop the bleeding. He sighed, pressing a hand to his head. "Great…just great. Now I'm one-legged."

Barbossa flashed him a sympathetic, pitiful look. "Aye."

"Who's at the wheel? Which ship are we on?"

"We be on the Pearl, Jack. Yer First Mate be at the wheel."

"Gibbs?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye." Barbossa nodded.

"Where are we heading?" Captain Jack suddenly asked.

"Back to Tortuga." The older pirate told him.

"Nice choice." He nodded in approval. "We lose anyone in the battle?"

"No." Barbossa shook his head. "But the soldiers retreated after ye killed the Commodore."

"So I did kill him?"

"Aye and it was nasty too." The man confirmed.

"Good. He deserved it." The captain leaned back with a small, satisfied smirk. Then the smile faded. "How long was I out?"

"About a day and a half, Jack. It's just past sundown right now."

"And what of the Bloody Dragon?"

"Angelica became the captain and they seperated from us." Barbossa told him.

"Not surprising." Captain Jack grumbled.

*X*

Jack secured one of the cannons on deck the correct way, and then swam over to Jones' cabin. That would've gone well if they hadn't been rising and he hadn't fallen down the stairs below deck.

"Ouch!" He groaned, getting to his feet. He staggered up the stairs and limped over to the cabin, knocking lightly on the door.

"Enter." Captain Jones accepted.

Jack opened the door and stepped in, just to see the tentacled man stepping away from what looked like a piano. He crossed his arms.

"Ah, Sparrow." Jones smirked. "Need something?"

"To get off of this ship." He grumbled irritably, his arms tightening.

"Don't think that'll be soon, boy."

"Why not? My father will come and save me sooner or later."

"Your father," Jones' voice contained mocking laughter. "Your father will not be on his feet for awhile, boy."

"What do you mean?" Jack demanded. "What'd you do?"

"I did nothing." The captain told him. "Sparrow, your father ran into some of those British soldiers."

"And what happened to make him not be able to help me?" He questioned.

Davy Jones laughed as he said it. "Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, lost his leg!"


	38. Chapter 37: I Can Go On Deck

"I _hate_ sitting around here!" Captain Jack hit a fist on the wall angrily.

"Are ye _trying_ to put a hole in the wall, Jack?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm not going to sit here all night." The captain ignored him, sitting up and flinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He placed his foot on the floor and his left arm on the wall, slowly getting up. He almost toppled over, but quickly caught his balance. He felt the wound reopen and looked at the bloody bandages wrapped around the stub on his calf. He shook his head, hopping forward with his foot and leaning against the wall with his arm.

"Jack." Barbossa narrowed his eyes. "Don't."

"I'm the captain here, Hector." Captain Jack responded irritably. "I can go on deck if I like."

*X*

Gibbs heard the familiar sound of the captain's door slamming. He heard a hopping sound and glanced towards the stairs. After a few moments, Captain Jack had climbed the stairs onto the quarter deck and hoppled over to him, where he stood at the helm.

"Captain." The First Mate greeted. "Good to see you awake."

"Glad to be out of the stupid cabin." The captain responded, leaning on the railing.

"Jack!" Barbossa's angry voice came from the cabin entrance. "Where are ye?"

Gibbs glanced at the captain, who was smirking. "He told you not to leave?"

"Aye." Captain Jack nodded. "Of course, I didn't listen."

"And I'm not surprised." The First Mate gave a small smile. "If you did listen, I'd be worried."

"Ha!" The captain snorted.

*X*

Jack slowly walked below deck after his talk with Captain Jones. He was stunned and shocked, but he barely believed it. His father losing his leg? Nonsense!

He entered the room where his wall bed was and relaxed as he leaned against it. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was the starfish on his right hand.

*X*

"There ye are!" Barbossa said triumphantly as he spotted the captain uo by the helm with Gibbs. He walked over, climbing the stairs up to the quarter deck. Gibbs glanced at him nervously. "Jack, ye shouldn't be out here."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I care that much." The stubborn captain responded.

"I can make ye a wooden leg, if that'll help anything." He told him.

"That'd be nice…" Captain Jack replied. "How long should that take?"

"Well, it be about midnight now, so it oughta take just until the sun rises. But, I'll need ye in there with me so I can measure it correctly."

"Right. Sounds like a great idea. Let's go back to the cabin then."

"Aye." Barbossa nodded, hiding his surprise. He'd expected the captain to argue, but apparently he wasn't in the mood for arguing anymore. "Want me to help ye?"

"No, I got it." Captain Jack slowly began hobbling back down the stairs, Barbossa walking down the opposite staircase.

By sunrise, the captain wouldn't be helpless anymore.


	39. Chapter 38: Why is it Pointing That Way?

"All hands on deck!" Maccus roared.

Jack sighed as he opened his eyes. He pulled out of the wall, looking at the orange starfish on his hand. He scratched his chin, not surprised to feel coral engraved into his skin. He rolled his eyes, leaving the room and heading up the stairs to the deck. _Just another day aboard the Dutchman._

*X*

"Are ye done yet?" Captain Jack asked. "It's about sunrise right now."

"Nearly." Barbossa replied, not looking up from his work at the table. "A few more minutes and it'll be done."

"Good." He replied, unhooking his compass from his belt. He opened the lid and the thing pointed straight in a random direction. "What's over there?" He muttered to himself.

"What's over where?" The other pirate asked.

"Never mind." He scowled, closing the compass' lid and re-attaching it to his belt.

A couple minutes of silence passed as the two pirates sat there. The only sounds they could hear were the crew working and the waves sloshing around. Captain Jack crossed his arms, gazing out the side window of the cabin.

"And done!" Barbossa broke the silence triumphantly.

"And finally." The captain rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but to give a small smirk at his sarcastic tone.

The other pirate walked over with the wooden peg leg. He forced some kind of metal base onto his leg and the captain slightly flinched. Then he shoved the peg leg into the metal base and used a leather strap to secure it.

"There ye go, Jack." Barbossa said, walking back towards the table. "Ye should be able to walk now."

"...Thanks." Captain Jack responded. He got to his feet, wobbling at first. "Whoa." He caught his balance just in time and walked over to his hat. He put his usual pirate shirt on and then the hat. "I'll be on deck." He told Barbossa, flashing him a smile.

Hector nodded. "Go ahead, Jack."

The captain walked over to the door and left, closing it behind him. Then he went up the quarter deck stairs and reached the helm, where Gibbs still steered.

"Captain." The First Mate greeted. "Looking better."

Captain Jack smiled. "Aye, mate. Give me the wheel and get below. Ye've been here for at least-what was it? Six hours?"

"Aye."

"Go rest, I'll take it from here."

"Thank you, Captain." Gibbs smiled gratefully.

The First Mate walked down onto the main deck and then vanished down the stairs that led to the crew's quarters. Captain Jack unhooked his compass and opened the lid of it again. It still pointed in that strange direction. When he looked up, he saw nothing over there as far as he could see. He scratched his head. Then he shrugged, turning the wheel so that the ship faced that way.

They had a set destination.


	40. Chapter 39: Catching Up

"Captain, I see a ship!" Gibbs roared from the front of the Pearl, where he looked through a telescope.

"Which one?" Captain Jack shouted back.

"The Troubadour!" The First Mate replied.

"Oh no…" The captain muttered. Then he ordered. "Put up the sails! I'll have a talk with their captain!"

"Ye know who the captain is, right?" Barbossa grinned wickedly and raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately." Captain Jack responded. "Out of all the ships to find out here...why him?"

"Ye prefer Davy Jones?"

"Alright, ye have a point, mate."

"What about the crew?" Barbossa asked.

"Stay to your stations! Hold your fire!" He ordered, flashing a glance at the other man. "Done. Take the wheel for me, Hector. Do me a favor and keep us on course. Savvy?"

"Aye, Jack." Hector sighed.

"Thanks. Appreciate it, mate." Captain Jack stumbled down the quarter deck stairs and to the railing of the side facing the Troubadour. "Lower the anchor!" He shouted as the other ship began lowering theirs.

"Aye!" Gibbs shouted back in chorus with a couple of the crew.

Slowly the two ships came to a stop, side by side, facing opposite of each other. The captain watched as the other ship's captain made his way towards the edge of his deck. The older man stopped on the edge, looking at him.

"Jackie." Edward Teague gave a faint smile.

"Father." Captain Jack said with his usual wry grin. "Fancy seeing ye here."

His father's face darkened. "What happened to your leg?"

"Some British Commodore." He said with a wave of his arm. "Hector's got me covered."

"I see that."

"So...where ye heading?"

"Worry about your own destination, Jackie." Teague told him. "What I want to know is where you're coming from."

"Nowhere important." The captain lied. "Going to a strange heading in the sea though." As he spoke, he opened up his compass and gazed at the red needle. "Uh...it moved."

"It's probably a ship."

"Maybe, but I'm doubtful."

"Same ol' Jackie." His father chuckled. "Where's that son of your's?"

Captain Jack's face fell and he shook his head, not answering. After a moment, he said,"Long story…"

"All of yours stories are long." Teague responded lightly. "He left, didn't he?"

"Aye. Exactly." He admitted. "Only because I ordered some prisoners executed. The lad couldn't do it. He left in a dingy. He's probably lost at sea now."

"He was always a lost cause, ye know. He had a lot of potential, but it jus' wasn't for this. He's different. Doesn't have the pirate blood that we do, Jackie. If he's lucky, he'll be aboard another ship by now." The older pirate sighed.

"Lucky?" The captain scowled. "With his luck, he might as well end up on Jones' ship!"

"Don't think that way." Teague suggested. "It only brings bad luck."

Captain Jack nodded, managing a small smile. "I've had enough bad luck lately."

"I'd say." His father agreed.

"I'd better get back on after this heading." He decided, taking a couple of unsteady steps back. "See ye soon, I hope."

"Farewell, Jackie." Edward Teague nodded, stepping back as well. "Take care out there."

"Same to ye."


	41. Chapter 40: An Unexpected Meeting

**So, right now I think there'll be a total of forty to forty-five chapters when this is done. Maybe forty-five to fifty, though I'd be surprised. I do actually have plans for a sequel, but not a name for it. So, I'll work on that...ready for the next part of the adventure?**

 **Chapter 40:**

The Pearl rocked violently and lightning cracked across the sky. Captain Jack took off his hat, dumping water off the top of it, only to have his head drenched in rain. He scowled inaudibly, putting his hat back on. He glanced at his compass, surprised to see it spinning crazily. That usually meant that he didn't know what he wanted or...they were on top of it.

"Gibbs!" He shouted.

"Aye, Captain?!" The First Mate called back, yelling over the thunder.

"Take the wheel!" The captain ordered, stepping out of the way to look over the railing.

"Got it!" Gibbs confirmed that he had the wheel.

Captain Jack hooked his compass to his belt, keeping the lid open so he could see it if he needed to. He stared into the roaring waves of the sea, looking for anything out of the ordinary. A sudden thought crossed his mind, but he forced it away. It couldn't be true, what he'd thought. He willed it not to be true.

But it was.

The familiar shape of a ship began slowly rising out of the water beside them, moss hanging from the masts. Once the ship had fully surfaced, he gasped. It was as he'd feared. What he wanted was on this ship before him.

On the Flying Dutchman.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Captain Jack grumbled, taking a few paces back. "All hands on deck!" He shouted.

But they already were. Fighting the storm. Heads snapped towards the Dutchman as its' crew came out from below. The Pearl's captain spotted a barely recognizable familiar face. The face of his son. Jack Sparrow Jr was aboard the Flying Dutchman.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked uncertainly from the wheel. "Orders?"

Captain Jack reluctantly drew his sword. He forced his voice not to falter as he said,"We fight."

He lowered his head as he realized what the heading of what he wanted was. He wanted his son. The whole time, they'd been tracking the Dutchman.

"Sparrow!" Davy Jones' raspy voice roared from in front of him.

The captain looked up to see the tentacled creature emerge from the crowd of his crew, who were eager to fight. Jones hadn't changed a bit. _Just like old times._


	42. Chapter 41: The Dutchman's Mine

**Ha! Literally just came up with a title for the sequel as I started this chapter. The sequel will be "A Sparrow's Quest". So, yeah, maybe we should hurry and finish off this story first, eh?**

 **Chapter 41:**

Jack froze as he saw the Black Pearl. _No!_ He wanted to shout. To tell them to run. But he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't obey him. It was as if the Flying Dutchman had taken control of him over these few days aboard. He wasn't the same boy he'd been a couple weeks ago. He was a blood thirsty man. A pirate.

He felt himself draw his sword and take a few eager paces forward with the rest of the crew. He saw his father trying to hide back his surprise. He was surprised to. Surprised that the captain recognized him still. He probably looked like some kind of sea plant.

"Davy Jones." Captain Jack glared back at the tentacled man. "Ye have something of mine!"

"And what is that?" Jones' voice held amusement.

"Ye have me son, ye bloody cursed scallywag!"

"Young Sparrow is part of the crew now."

The man shook his head. "He'd never join ye willingly, Jones! And I'm going to get him back."

"If it's a fight you want, Captain Sparrow, it's a fight you'll get!" Davy Jones roared back. He glanced at his eager crew. "Attack!"

"Attack!" Captain Jack shouted to his own crew.

Jack felt his body tear forward, letting a vicious battle cry from his mouth. _No! No! No! Please!_ He pleaded, trying to gain control of his body. _Don't make me do this!_

Too late.

His sword clashed against another pirate's.

*X*

Captain Jack fought against Koleniko, one of Jones' men. He stomped his peg leg on the pirate's foot, earning a small shout of pain. He gave a small smirk of satisfaction. Then he stabbed his sword into the man's stomach, only to frown as the pirate didn't die.

"Uhh…?"

He quickly pulled his sword out to defend from another attack and at the same time kicked the pirate in the chest with his foot, sending him flying. He let out a sigh of relief as he fought towards Jones.

*X*

Jack tried to pull back when his sword collided with his father's but he couldn't. He could tell that Captain Jack knew that it was him.

Suddenly his body was listening again and he pulled back his sword, putting a hand up. "Father...I'm sorry."

The man gave a small nod. "It's alright, Jack."

Then he saw the peg leg in place of the man's left leg. "What happened to your leg?"

"No time to explain now!" The captain told him as he dodged an attack from another pirate.

Jack turned to stab his sword straight into Maccus and rolled away before the First Mate could attack him. He spotted his father, who was just reaching Davy Jones. They had a short argument that he didn't here before Jones attacked him. Deciding to help his father to make up for leaving, he fought through the crowd in that direction.

*X*

Captain Jack glanced to the right to see Jack trying to help him take down Jones. They fought side by side, trying to overwhelm the tentacled man.

"Go!" He shouted. "Help the crew!"

"No!" The lad shouted back. "I'm not leaving you again!"

"If ye still are one of us, then ye'll respond to an order!" The captain dodged a swing that would've cut his head off. "And that was an order!"

He sighed as he saw the boy ignore him, slashing his sword at Jones' stomach, only to have it be blocked. He suddenly remembered about the Sword of Triton. He saw that it wasn't on his belt and assumed, more like hoped, that Barbossa had it.

"Keep him here!" He shouted at Jack, a plan in mind. He glanced at his belt to see if he still had it. He did. He entered Jones' cabin, spotting what he was looking for. A chest. He took the strange key from his belt and walked over to the chest. He smiled, shoving the key into the keyhole. The chest opened and he saw what he had come for. Jones' heart. "Good."

Captain Jack took it out of the chest, disgusted, but still did it. He raced back on deck and took out his sword again. Just like the first time, only they weren't at a war for pirate survival.

He spotted Jack holding up again Davy Jones and started making his way towards them. He was halfway there when he felt a blade pierce his back. He fell onto his right knee, trying to push up again. He couldn't. Then he felt a burning sensation. The Sword of Triton. He was poisoned.

"No!" Jack cried out, clearly seeing him on the ground.

The captain saw Maccus racing away with the sword in his arms. _So, Hector didn't have it?_ He gripped his sword tightly and stabbed it into Jones' heart quickly. He heard the Dutchman's captain scream in anger and pain. He spotted him fall to the deck.

Suddenly Gibbs and Jack were at Captain Jack's side. The First Mate had a few bad cuts, scratches, and bruises, but he seemed alright. The pirate glanced at the punctured heart beside the captain.

"Jack...no." Gibbs shook his head. "Ye didn't…"

"But I did, mate." He smiled weakly. "Cut out my heart and the Dutchman's mine."


	43. Chapter 42: For You

**That last chapter was a shocker, eh? I almost forgot about the Sword of triton so I made it be the sword to stab him. Gotta include it somewhere. I mean, Captain jack got it in the vision for a reason, right?**

 **Chapter 42:**

Captain Jack grabbed his sword and aimed it at his chest.

"No, Jack." Gibbs stopped him. "Chances are that ye'll stab your heart before ye cut it out."

"Probably." He admitted.

The fighting had stopped. The Dutchman's crew had returned to their human forms. All eyes were turned to the three men. Barbossa took a couple of paces forward, a shocked look on his face. Young Jack was rubbing his hand and looking blankly at a starfish that lay beside him. He wiped some of the coral from his chin.

"Father…" The lad murmured in a broken voice.

"Whatever happens, I won't be returning to the Pearl." Captain Jack began. He handed him a symbol. Then he gave him his compass. "Jack, ye're the Black Pearl's new captain and one of the nine Pirate Lords."

Jack shook his head. "I-I can't…"

"Ye have to." His father said. "Look at me, Jack."

The boy obeyed. "I am."

"Ye must be the captain of my ship. Please."

"Okay. For you, Father."

Captain Jack smiled faintly. He handed Gibbs his sword. "Do it, Mister Gibbs."

"Aye, Jack." The First Mate agreed, plunging his sword into the man's chest. "For you."


	44. Chapter 43: A Bond and a Farewell

**Just so you know, I know that you have been reviewing. Glad you guys like it. I don't get too many reviewers. So, should I give a small summary of what's happened so far just to keep you all in pace? I mean, well, the last chapter was just posted this morning, but still. So this is what's happened so far:**

Jack Sparrow met his son, Jack Sparrow Jr during a town raid. Then he got taken aboard The Bloody Dragon. They sailed to Tortuga to gather more pirates for the crew. They found Angelica, who joined them, and Edward Teague, who gave the captain some advice. As they were leaving, he got in a fight with another pirate and ended up with a sword wound. Grogan treated him and then they set sail towards Whitecap Bay. I don't remember how long later, they met Beckett and his crew of British soldiers. The man managed to shoot Captain Jack. Next time Jack awoke, they reached Whitecap Bay. After they fought Davy Jones' crew and got supplies, finding Barbossa aboard and loosing Jack's son, they headed into the trees. A day in a half or a bit longer later, they found that the Fountain of Youth's cave had caved in. As they were about to leave, they found themselves surrounded by more British soldiers. Captain Jack lost his leg, killing the Commodore in the process. He wakes up a day and a half later aboard the Black Pearl to learn that Angelica and the crew of the Bloody Dragon had separated from them. Barbossa makes him a wooden peg leg. Not long later, Gibbs spotted the Troubadour, Edward Teague's ship. The two captains catch up for a moment and Teague gives him a little advice. Then they part ways. Just a couple chapters ago, the Flying Dutchman rose out of the water beside the Pearl. They fought a hard battle, Captain jack defeating Davy Jones by stabbing the heart, only to realize what he's done. Gibbs plunges the sword into the dying captain's chest to make him the captain of the Dutchman…

 **Holy cow! That was longer than I thought. Anyway...chapter time!**

 **Chapter 43:**

Captain Jack regained consciousness slowly, seeing Gibbs and his son staring down at him.

He blinked a few times, sitting up. "Done?"

"Aye." The First Mate confirmed. "You're the Dutchman's captain now, Jack."

He sighed. "That'll take some getting used to."

"What do you want us to do with...this?" Jack asked, holding up the captain's heart.

"Lock it up and keep it." Captain Jack shrugged. He glanced at the ragged cuts on his chest. "I don't exactly need it anymore…"

"What if you end up like Davy Jones?" The lad asked. "When you're far from it, doesn't it take away your emotions or something like that?"

"I'll find out soon enough." He responded, getting to his feet-well, foot and peg foot. "But, I think so."

"Just do us a favor, Jack." Gibbs spoke up.

"Aye?"

"Don't kill us next time we see you."

Captain Jack smirked. "I'll try to remember that, mate."

Young Jack grabbed the chest and dropped the heart in it. Then he closed it and locked it, taking the key out. "And what of the key?"

The Black Pearl's former captain shrugged. "Throw it into the ocean for all I care." Then he froze. "Kidding, but I don't care."

He turned to walk to the Dutchman's helm.

"Father." Jack called.

He turned back, looking at him.

"Thanks for coming back for me."

He gave a sad, yet fond smile. "It's what any father should do, Captain Sparrow. Take care of my ship. I'll be seeing ye soon, next time I step foot in Tortuga."

Most of the Pearl's crew was repairing the rigging and tending to their wounds. Gibbs had turned to follow them. Young Jack gave a smile, then a small, yet sincere nod of farewell.

"Goodbye for now, Father."

"Goodbye, lad. I want ye to remember something first."

"What's that?"

"I've always got yer back."

 **The end!**

 **Remember, look for "A Sparrow's Quest", the sequel to this story.**

 **-OptimusPrime2017**


End file.
